A Lot Too Late
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha with team Hebi. Still the heartless prick. Sakura hates him. Can he change his ways with the help of his friends and their kids? Can Sakura stop hating him? "Flip side to A Little Too Late" Xcharacter bios in my profileX
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the story I promised!**

**I don't own Naruto! Only the children!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

I was close. Close to the place I once had called home. Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Karin came along on their own free will. We stood in front of the gates. The ninjas on watch were too stunned to do anything. We dropped our weapons in front of them and kept walking.

One of the gate watchers started to follow us.

The village people scurried away to their homes. Whispering, pointing and dragging their children with them. We were nearing the market stands.

I heard some giggling coming closer. Two or three youngsters where running at top speed heading our way.

"We're gonna win!" yelled a girl

Two girls were laughing as they ran. They jumped up high but did not seem they jumped high enough. One used Karin's shoulder blades to jump higher and forward. The youngest used my head. I reached out and grabbed the youngest leg.

"Hey mr. let go"

I had the youngest upside down. I could tell with one look that this girl was irritating. She blinked down at me, then looked at her self. Her dress went down revealing her undergarment.

"Pervert!" she yelled

I saw the other one come and place her hand on top of mine; "Let her go...please"

I glared. She flinch for half a second she took four steps back and made hand signs. She looked straight in the eyes. Lifted her right hand, my right hand followed suit. I held it still, the girl used her left hand to prop her right. Her right hand opened up, mine did the same making me release the girl.

The girls jumped a good distance away from us. It surprised me that this girl managed to manipulate my hands. She must be from a powerful clan. The thought soon left me as i got a closer look at them.

They looked familiar, far too familiar. They looked like Sakura and the damn dobe. Had they gotten married to each other and had kids?

"Nee-chan, are you okies?"

"Hai" said the oldest holding her head

"Why you little brats…How dare you touch my Sasuke-kun" yelled Karin

"What did you call us, you old hag?" asked the youngest

"Argh! That's it!" screamed Karin

Karin moved toward the girls. She only took three steps before a black panther appeared two feet away from her. It growled at her and it was ready to pounce if Karin made any sign of walking toward the girls.

"Karin, step back"

Karin moved back slowly until she was standing next to Suigetsu. Because of Karin's outburst we had more ninjas watching us.

"What's with all the racking?" said a boy who resembled Shikamaru

"Shikako-nii-chan that guy is a pervert and the hag yelled at us" said the blond little girl

The black panther was still ready to pounce. I got a better look at the kids. The little blond girl with blue eyes was definitely the dobe's. The boy named Shikako was Shikamaru's by the style and eyes. But the other girl caught my full attention. She had raspberry hair with dark shade of green eyes.

I turned to the boy when he moved in a defense position. He must have realized who I was. He placed the pink head and blond behind him. The pink head seemed attentive; she stuck her head to the side and peered at us.

"Natsumi-chan, have you seen them before?"

"Nope Sakuya-nee-chan"

"They aren't from here; be on alert" said Shikako

The kids where talking amongst themselves. They went into defense position as well. It surprised me that after a few seconds the boy put away his kunai and stood up. The pink head and blond followed his actions.

I saw them looking up at the building next to them. There she was, standing in all her glory and pride…Sakura.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for the reviews!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Sasuke pov. 

Sakura ignored us as she jumped off the building and landed next to the children. Another black panther landed with her. It kept an eye on my group. She gave the children her full attention.

"Shikako take them and go"

I saw the boy nod. The raspberry head grabbed the blond and placed her on her back. Shikako took the raspberry head's hand and they ran off. The first panther that had showed up left with them.

Sakura didn't turn to me. I expected to maybe get glomped by a crazy fan girl. Or the complete opposite which was a glare and a punch to the face. But I got none.

Sakura looked after the retrieving forms of the children before turning to the panther. I got a look at her. She was wearing a short black dress on top of that was a long cherry red kimono loosely tied. Her hair tied high on her head, her bangs decorated her face.

"Who the hell is she?" sneered Karin

"Haruno Sakura" I answered

"Wrong" spoke the panther which startled Karin; "Haruno Sakura of Īshinzō"

I stared at Sakura. I could her mumbling and noticed she had an ear piece. Sakura placed a hand on her head and turned to the panther.

"Chiyo let's go"

The panther nodded and both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The ninja on top of the buildings kept an eye on us as we kept walking towards the Hokage tower. I could hear screams as I neared it.

Inside 

Sakura pov.

"Naruto you need to think about what's best for Konoha and its people"

Naruto stayed silent. I could see he was debating this. Sasuke was like a brother to him, the brother he never had. But no one knew if Sasuke was here to stay and be good or wreak havoc upon Konoha.

We all have family to take care of now. I can not let Naruto do something that he might regret later.

"Naruto" I sat down; "I know you missed him but we don't know what he's up to. He's hurt a lot of our ninja and nearly killed you last time you saw him. You should talk to the elders and the other ninja"

I gripped Naruto's hand and he nodded relaxing a bit. Ever since he had become Hokage nothing had come easy to the village. We both turned to the door at the sound of voices.

"What are you looking at?"

"Look you little brat…"started the female

Chiyo growled at the door which stopped the female from finishing her sentence. I stood up and called for the boy who was waiting outside.

"Natsuko-kun come inside"

Natsuko opened the door and slammed it shut. He walked over to stand in between Naruto and Sakura. He kept glaring at the door.

"What's the matter champ?" asked Naruto

"Some baka stared at me like he's never seen a kid before" answered Natsuko

Naruto laughed but told him not to curse. Look who's talking. The boy who used to curse every minute of every hour. The knock came. I could feel the ANBU outside and around the office. They were ready to protect Naruto.

"Come in" said Naruto

The door opened slowly revealing Sasuke and his team.

Sasuke pov

As I opened the door I wasn't surprised to find Naruto sitting behind the huge desk. I turned my gaze from the dobe to Sakura. It surprised me that she placed the little blond boy behind her a kunai ready in her hand. She glared at me and I returned it.

"Don't you glare at my Sasuke or point that kunai at him!" yelled Karin

Karin came closer to me and laced her hands around my arm. I didn't push her away because I knew she would cause a scene and scream her fucking head off.

"Hey don't scream at my…" yelled the blond boy

"Sakura" said Naruto cutting the blond in mid-sentence

Sakura nodded and grabbed the blond boys' hand tugging him to the window. The boy made no movement of going with Sakura.

"I want to stay with Otou-san"

"Go Natsuko" said Naruto

The boy didn't argue any further with Naruto and nodded at him. Sakura lifted him into her arms and jumped out the window. The panther right behind them. I turned my attention back to the dobe. He seemed thoughtful, too thoughtful. I sat in one of the chairs facing him.

"It's been a while dobe"

"You mean year's teme"

We both smirked at each other. It surprised me that the dobe was the first one to get serious.

"What is your reason for coming back Sasuke?"

"I need to talk to the elders"

"That won't be possible teme"

"Why the hell not?" yelled Karin

"Be quiet girl" spoke Naruto

"Don't you…"

"I can easily have you arrested. After all you are a criminal"

Naruto had cut Karin's sentence. Karin backed down and glared at Naruto. She had tried to laced her arms around my neck. This time though I pushed her away.

"The elders are dead" spoke Naruto

I slammed my fist on the desk. Naruto didn't flinch like I had expected. The only reason I had come back to Konoha was to kill those damn elders. They had made my brother betray our family and kill them. But now that they are dead there is no reason for me staying here.

"Why did you want to see the elders Sasuke?"

"Personal business" answered Karin

"Shut your trap" spoke Naruto glaring at Karin

"If they are dead then I'm leaving"

"Well you see Sasuke…"

This I didn't see coming though I should have. Naruto placed chakra draining cuffs on my arms and feet. I expected Karin or Suigetsu to get me free. I turned around and found them passed out and cuffed. Damn it!

"Sorry teme"

"Shut up dobe"

I felt something pierce my neck. My vision went blurry and then black.

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank You!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who reviewed!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Sasuke pov.

I woke up to loud noises. I looked around and found myself locked up. Jugo, Karin or Suigetsu where no were in sight. The noise caught my attention again. It was coming from outside. I could hear people speaking, children laughing and shouting.

"The Chunin exams start today"

I turned around and found Naruto in front of my cell. He was serious, it didn't fit him. Maybe it was because I wasn't use to seeing him like this.

"Shouldn't you be there?"

"I will be. I just came to see how you were"

"Save it Naruto"

I heard Naruto sigh; "Sasuke you're like my brother…"

"Shut it!"

"Do you want to be chased after for the rest of your life? You've been marked a criminal. Your corpse is worth a fortune in the black market"

"Hn"

"Don't you want to settle down? Form a family like the rest of us?"

"…"

"My kids eased the pain I held when we couldn't get you back"

"Hn"

Naruto smiled; "I know you've seen the twins"

"How many more kids do you have?"

I wondered how many more kids Naruto had with Sakura. They seemed like the kind to reproduce too many at once.

"One more" answered Naruto

"I saw her too" I said thinking of the raspberry head girl

"Well she hasn't mentioned seeing you. She must have all her concentration on the Chunin exams"

"Your daughter is going for Chunin?"

"Yes"

How can that little raspberry head go for Chunin? She seemed too young, careless, and naive for her age.

"Get me out of here?" screamed Karin; "If any one of you hurt my Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna kill you"

"Seems like your girlfriend woke up" smirked Naruto

"She's not my girlfriend"

"After all these years you still have fans?" laughed Naruto

"Shut up dobe"

"Ah…I missed you teme. It's nice to have you back"

"Hn"

"I have to go. I'll come later"

Naruto disappeared. I thought about what he said. Not having to run off every time ANBU where close. To form a family but with whom? Every one was taken and not that I would choose any body that crossed my path.

A flash of pink hair and jade eyes clouded my head. What the hell?

"Why Sakura?" I hissed

"Sasuke-koi are you okay?"

"Shut up Karin"

The noise died down and everything was quiet. It was just me and my thoughts.

**

* * *

This is a filler, it will get better!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I don't own Naruto!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four **

Two ANBU came and took me out of the cell. They led me to the Hokage tower. We stopped a door away from the dobe's office.

"I passed! Hell yeah!" screamed a girl

"Congratulations to both"

The door to the Hokage office opened. Shikako and a dark blonde came out with Naruto right behind them. The dark blond turned around and jumped into Naruto's arms.

"I did it Otou-chan! I can't believe it!"

"I'm proud of you!"

Naruto lifted her up in the air and crushed her into his chest. All the time the dark blond giggled.

This confused me. So this dark blond girl is the third daughter the dobe was talking about. Meaning that the dobe and Sakura where not married to each other. Shikako stared at me and glared. The boy knew I was a threat, smart.

An ANBU cleared its throat and Naruto looked up. His daughter un-hooked herself from him and turned to look at me. She stared at me then she gasped. Turning to the dobe, she spoke.

"Is it him Otou-chan?"

"Yes"

"I'm so glad for you Otou-chan"

The dark blond turned back to me and took a step towards me. Shikako stopped her before she could take a fourth step.

"No, Natsuhana"

"Why not Shikako-kun?"

"He's a criminal"

"Natsuhana go home" said Naruto smiling at his daughter

"Hai Otou-chan!"

Turning her back to us she walked with Shikako. They started a conversation.

"Where are you heading to Shikako-kun?"

"I'm going to Sakuya's"

"What for?"

"She made me promise to tell her first if I passed"

"If I didn't know any better you and Sakuya…" Natsuhana twisted her index and middle finger together and giggled

"Troublesome"

Both leaped out the window and out of sight. Naruto motioned for the ANBU to come inside his office. Inside the office were two people. I was sat down in front of them.

"Sasuke these are the new elders of Konoha"

I analyzed them. They were old like the previous elders. But something was different about them. They didn't seem cold and averted like the previous elders.

"Now Uchiha-san we know the very reasons why you left Konoha in search for revenge"

"Really? I would like to hear them"

They could not possibly know why I left. There are things I still don't even understand myself. At first I left for revenge and now I came back here for revenge.

"We know that your brother Uchiha Itachi killed your family. You left Konoha to become powerful and went to Orochimaru."

"We also know that you killed Orochimaru. When killing your brother you must have found out about some of the truth we assume"

"Yes. Madara Uchiha came to me and told me everything. I joined the Akatsuki in order to destroy Konoha."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. He really wanted to punch Sasuke but he held back. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

"The Akatsuki was taking too long. It gave me time to think things over. Something was off Madara's story, so I killed him. Instead I came back to kill the previous elders"

"Yes, we know that Itachi was asked by the previous elders to do kill his family. Though he had another option, to die with his family"

"We'd learned that Itachi had become a pacifist since he was present during war in his childhood. He decided to protect the village and not cause another war. What you might not have known was that the Third Hokage had tried to pacify the Uchiha's. But the elders didn't hear reason and made Itachi take a decision choosing to kill his family"

"Had the Third Hokage gotten more time, the Uchiha's would still be alive to this day."

I was shocked, frozen in my place. I couldn't even blink so when I did my eyes stung. I felt Naruto's hand on my shoulder as he squeezed. I leaned back into the chair and took a deep breath.

"The elders were all at fault"

"Well the Uchiha themselves weren't satisfied with their position believing that they were lowered ranked. They wanted an Uchiha to become Hokage. Had they not been power hungry things would be different"

I guess it ran in the blood. Uchiha's always wanted power, always wanted more than they could handle. That was the true curse of the Uchiha's and their Sharingan.

"So what becomes of me then?"

"It is all up you"

"This village is willing to give you another chance but if you betray us. Then we will turn our backs on you and give you the severest of punishments"

"I can live here again without any charge?"

"Well you killed Orochimaru and Madara for us and disbanded the Sound village. Isn't that more of a reward to this village?"

I shrugged.

"Though…"

I looked at the new elders.

"You'll have an ANBU follow you for at least two or three months. You won't b able to leave the village and all your weapons will be confiscated"

I knew I wasn't going to be trusted. I shrugged once more not caring really. There was nothing for me to go after and leave the village for…yet. I felt the cuffs of my wrist and feet come off. I stretched and gripped my head trying to make sense of all of this.

**

* * *

Pretty Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**

**_rukia death kuchiki_**

**_udhinasasa_**

**I don't own Naruto!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going to be well for a while. He didn't know how it was going to affect him. If physically, emotionally or psychologically so he took him to Konoha hospital.

"Sakura I need you to check teme over"

"What for? He seems perfectly fine" glared Sakura at Sasuke

"I'm fine dobe" complained Sasuke as he tried to get free from Naruto's hold

Naruto disagreed and pushed him to the bed. Sakura walked over to him and roughly pushed Sasuke back on the bed.

"A little ruff for a nurse"

"I'm a doctor…idiot" Sakura had whispered the last part though Sasuke still caught it and held in his smirk

Sakura checked his eyes, pulse and breathing. Then she checked nerves, muscles and bones. Every thing was done roughly and Sasuke glared at her. Sakura lifted Sasuke's left hand.

"Your wrist is fractured"

"Your daughter took a hold of it"

Sakura stared at me and then to my wrist. All three turned to the door where in seconds slammed open revealing Naruto's twins. They were holding hands as always and wearing big smiles, too big.

"Konichi wa mina!" they said in unison

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Ninja Academy?" asked Naruto eyeing them suspiciously the blond girl giggled

"We got out early Otou-san" responded together

"Where are my hugs?" asked Naruto playfully glaring at them

The twins came together and hugged their father. In return Naruto lifted them up and gave them a good squeeze. Naruto placed them down on their feet.

The girl turned to Sakura; "Sakura-oba-chan, can we go play with Sakuya-nee-chan?"

"Of course both of you are always welcomed to my home" Sakura leaned down and hugged them; "Both of you are so kawaii"

The twins hugged Sakura back. Letting them go they turned back to their father and smiled up at him.

"Both of you can go; just don't break anything or dirty Sakura-chan's house"

"Hai Otou-san!" agreed the twins

They were about to leave through the door when Sasuke caught their attention. Natsuko went over pulling Natsumi with him and pointed at Sasuke.

"It's you!" said both by accident this time

"The pervert! Hey Mr. were have you been?" asked the pig tailed blond

"I've been busy"

"Pervert? What did you do to my sister?!" asked Natsuko

"I held her upside down and her dress went down"

"Forget about me healing your hand" mumbled Sakura throwing his hand away

The twins jumped on the bed and loomed over Sasuke staring down at him. Natsuko glared at him while Natsumi smiled at him.

"I'm Uzumaki Natsumi" she stuck her hand out

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke shook Natsumi's hand. She turned her twin brother and poked him.

"Come on Natuko-chan, be nice"

"Uzumaki Natsuko" said Natsuko extending his hand but looking away

"Your boy is just like you dobe" said Sasuke to Naruto

"Otou-chan is Uchiha-chan a tomodachi?"

"Hai" smiled Naruto at his daughter

Natsumi turned back to Sasuke; "Are you gonna visit us?"

"I don't know"

Before Natsumi could say anything more to either her father or Sasuke; Natsuko pulled Natsumi to the window.

"Come on Natsumi"

"Ja ne mina!" screamed Natsumi

Naruto waved at his twin kids. Naruto saw that Sakura's eyes also lingered on the retrieving form of his twin kids.

"If you want twins Sakura-chan, I can help you…" suggested Naruto playfully

"I don't think you would even live to achieve that goal. Kohana would kill you the second you tell her about it" Sakura smirked

"You have a point there" Naruto laughed but he could not even imagine the wrath his wife would bring down on him. She had a temper ten times worse than Sakura's.

"I could find some one else who would be willing to help you…" Naruto eyes landed on Sasuke

Sakura laughed; "I'm want twins but I'm not that desperate"

"And out the window went you chance teme" mumbled Naruto which Sasuke caught

"I could find other ways but I don't want to marry again. It would be pointless"

Sakura could feel Sasuke's confused stare on her. She turned around gave them a back wave and left the room. It was just Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked out the window.

His eyes roaming over Konoha.

"The Uchiha compound is still intact"

"What about the others?"

"They are still being processed. Suigetsu may be transferred to the Mist village. Jugo might be used to find a cure on the Curse mark. Karin might just die is she keeps talking back.

"Hn"

"That's all you have to say? After they've been with you for years"

"I could care less about what happens to them"

"…"

Naruto was thoughtful. He hated that Sasuke didn't or hadn't learned to care for another that wasn't himself.

"I need to head back to the Hokage tower"

Naruto disappeared. Sasuke turned to the window, he wasn't alone. Jumping out of the window, pass buyers gasped and grabbed their children. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank the following reviewers:  
**

_**Daysi5**_

_**rukia death kuchiki**_

_**dfgs**_

**I don't own Naruto! I own the kids!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Sakura pov

I walked over to the Hokage tower. I needed to speak with Naruto. I wasn't sure he had made the right decision in letting Sasuke off the hook. I knew that this is what he wanted but I felt he was letting his feelings blind him of the disaster Sasuke could bring to Konoha and its people.

I knocked and waited for his permission to come in. It didn't surprise me to find him eating ramen.

"Naruto we need to talk"

"What about Sakura-chan?"

"I don't think you made the right decision about Sasuke"

"What do mean by that Sakura-chan? I thought you of all wanted this"

"Naruto you know I gave up on Sasuke when he tried killing you. When he tried to kill our friends. When I got married and got pregnant. I told you we should just let go of him…"

"You know very well I wasn't going to give up on Sasuke that easily"

"He was hurting us Naruto. He was hurting our friends and the people of Konoha. How can you just ignore that and let him come back like nothing happened?"

"There is nothing more to speak about Sakura"

Sakura knew when Naruto was serious with her. She could tell when he didn't put the –chan behind her name. Even so, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Maybe so but he is not invited to my home or go near my child. I will not put Sakuya's life at risk."

I turned around and left before Naruto could say anything more to me. I knew that by now Sakuya was taking out the panthers for a walk and leading them to the forest.

Sasuke pov

After walking for several hours exploring Konoha he did not find much difference. Except for the fact that Naruto's face was know carved in the Hokage Mountain. He looked too much like the Fourth Hokage.

Every one was retiring back to their homes for dinner. It only meant that he was going to have to eat out. He began to walk towards the famous Ichikaru Ramen stand.

On his way he found a pack of panther coming his way. All of them walking in a slow pace. They reminded him of the panthers he had seen with the kids and Sakura.

"Come on all of you. I promise to let you out earlier tomorrow"

Sasuke knew that voice even though he had not heard it for two days. He walked towards it. He found the raspberry girl next to the herd of wild cats. In her hands she carried a cub and scratched it behind the ears.

"Is this your pack?"

"Huh? Oh it's you! Yes this is my pack. Aren't they just kawaii?!"

I didn't know how to answer to her question/comment. She was a weird one if you ignore her hair color. The only good thing was that she hadn't annoyed me yet.

The raspberry head came over and extended her hand; "Īshinzō Sakuya"

"Uchiha Sasuke" I shook her hand

"How is your wrist?"

"It's fine"

"May I see?"

I didn't see any harm so I gave her the wrist she had fractured. She let out a green glow form her hands. The annoying tick I had been feeling was fading.

"There all better"

"They seem passive"

"Who?" she asked tilting her head to the side

"Your pack"

"Because they haven't been ordered to attack"

A panther came out from the pack that had stopped. It came towards Sakuya and stepped in front of her. It turned to me and growled. The rest of the pack turned to look at the panther and turned to me. All of them growled and bared their teeth at me even the young ones.

"What do you think now?" the girl giggled as the cub in her hands stuck out its paw aiming it for me

One pulled the back of her dress until she was in the middle of the whole panther herd.

"Sakuya what's the matter?"

That Shikako boy came running towards her. Sakuya pointed at me. The boy glared at me before stepping in front of Sakuya a kunai in his hand. She took a hold of the boy's arm and lowered it.

"He did not meant any harm Shikako-chan. Please, every one calm down"

All the panthers quieted down but they did not change their pouncing stance. The boy put his arm down but did not let go of his kunai.

"How can you be sure of that Sakuya?" he looked down at her

"Well…I…he"

The raspberry girl turned to look at the ground. Clearly she had made a mistake of leaving her self wide open and defenseless for an attack of a criminal. Who in this case was me.

I looked up as did Shikako and Sakuya. On top of a building was Sakura peering down at us. Landing next to us she turned to her daughter and Shikako.

"Shikako take her home. All of you follow and stay close"

Shikako nodded and took a hold of Sakuya's hand and ran off. The entire herd ran after them. Each in perfect sync with the other. Sakura turned to me and glared. I didn't expect this much hate coming out from her but I could careless about it.

"I don't want you to go near my daughter. If you do be sure to attain to the consequences"

Sakura turned to leave to the same direction her daughter had gone.

"Sakura"

Sakura did not turn. She ignored me and kept walking. I did not call for her. There would be other times I would be able to speak with her.

Even though it is hard to say; Sakura has changed. I have yet to witness her true power but I know she has become stronger just by looking at her. Yet even as an adult she still knows how piss the hell out of me.

**

* * *

I have character bios on my profile go check them out!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto!**

**I just own the kids!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Sakura had made sure Sakuya had eaten before she left for the academy. She cleaned the dishes and couldn't help but stop and look around her. From time to time she would stop and stare at her home. The home she had shared with her husband for five years.

All that was left of him was the herd of panther, photo's, memories and Sakuya. Even though six years had gone by it hurt to remember him. He had been the one who had made her forget hurt. He had showed her a world she had given up on.

He had made her love him. Made her feel some thing strong that she had never felt before.

Sakura walked out to the huge backyard were all the panther resided. She carried containers full of meat. As she fed them a visitor popped up.

"Sleep walking again Sakura?"

"No, hey Temari"

"I've been hearing the town's people down at the stands keep murmuring you know who. What's the big deal?"

Sakura walked over to Temari and invited her in. Sakura only had Temari and Naruto's wife, Ino and Ten Ten to talk to since most of the crew moved to the other side of Konoha.

Kiba had married Hinata and took her and the pack of dogs he had. He said that Makoto's herd of panthers was too big and dangerous for his pack.

Choji and Ino had other plans; like making their flower shop bigger and better. They had built a huge house next to the flower shop.

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Choji, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten and I were the only one's who stayed. We barely got to see Shino since he was always on some mission.

"What have you heard in the stands?"

"Nothing. They just keep repeating his name"

"Well he's back. He came back three days ago. He got scoot free and can live here"

"You don't seem glad"

"I disagreed from the very beginning. He's a threat Temari. We don't know if he intends to attack the village or just live here."

"I agree. You never know what to expect from that Uchiha"

"Shikako-kun seems to know who Sasuke is"

"Shikako asked Shikamaru who to be aware of. Who are threats to Konoha and who used to be a threat. He asked the same thing to Gaara"

"Wow! He never seems to stop amazing me"

"Please, he's just as lazy as his father"

Temari rolled her eyes as Sakura laughed. Shikako did inherit almost every trait form Shikamaru except for his eyes. Shikako had Temari's teal eyes.

"Something's up with you"

"I spoke with Naruto yesterday and told him that I didn't agree with him about Sasuke. He got mad. I told him that Sasuke was never to be invited to my home and that I would not let him go near my daughter"

"I swear one of these days Naruto is going to get hurt. He trusts people too easily and wears his heart on his sleeve."

Temari shook her head. Sakura couldn't help but agree with her. Naruto was a person with a big heart. Others could easily take advantage of his good nature. Sakura was hoping with everything in her that it wouldn't be Sasuke because if he hurt Naruto again she would make sure to kill him with her bare hands.

"I better get going."

"Yeah me too. I have to make sure Shikamaru didn't fall asleep cleaning" laughed Temari

Sakura still could not picture Shikamaru cleaning. Even so, she could picture Temari giving him a good whack for falling asleep.

Sasuke pov.

I was looking over the Uchiha estate. It needed serious repairs. I needed to rebuild most of it and repaint.

By the afternoon I had made calculations on how much I needed to buy and repair. Money wasn't a problem for the moment. As I walked over to the larger stands I found the raspberry girl with the Nara boy.

"Come on Shikako-chan. All the good candy will go away"

"Troublesome tomodachi"

"But you still love me" said Sakuya hugging Shikako for a brief moment before pulling him towards the candy stands

Across the candy stand was the place I was just looking for. Stepping inside the owner froze in his place. I couldn't say if this was getting annoying or just amusing.

"I need twenty three planks of wood, a box of nails and two hammers"

The owner did not move but who seemed like his son nodded and moved to get the supplies.

"Otou-san…Otou…OTOU-SAN!"

"What!"

"I need help with the planks!"

After the planks were stacked in front of me, I paid the owner. The boy thanked me as I left. Coming out of the stand I felt some one collide with me.

"Oh…that hurt"

"Sakuya are you okay? You need to watch were you walk"

"I'm gonna be okay as soon as the world stops spinning"

"If you can't walk while eating then don't eat"

"Oh…hello Uchi-san" Sakuya's greeting came out slurred since she had a pop in her mouth.

"Uchi-san?"

"It's sounds cuter"

Shikako looked up and glared at the Uchiha as he lifted Sakuya to her feet. Sakuya wobbled a bit but held onto Shikako.

"What are you doing with all that stuff Uchi-san?"

"Rebuilding my home"

"Do you need help Uchi-san?"

"I am sure he can handle himself Sakuya, let's go"

"Okies, ja ne Uchi-san!"

The raspberry head waved frantically as she left. That girl was a weird or weirder than Sakura was at her age…which meant that she is more annoying than her own mother. I turned away and walked back to the Uchiha estate.

Sakuya's point of view.

"Shikako-chan, why are you so mean to Uchi-san?"

"That man isn't safe to be around with"

"Why, Shikako-chan?"

Shikako lay down on the grass hill and closed his eyes. Sakuya turned over to him and shook him lightly.

"Tell me why Shikako-chan!"

After poking him several times and not receiving an answer Sakuya gave up. She turned away from Shikako and took out her bottle of bubbles. She blew out into the air. She had to some how entertain herself while Shikako took his afternoon naps.

"It's like you don't even sleep at night"

"I do"

"Then why are you so lazy?!" Sakuya asked irritated

"Why are you so energetic?" yawned Shikako

"Because…because…well I really don't know" Sakuya tapped the soap-soaked wand to her chin

"You're getting soap on your chin and shirt"

Sakuya stuck her tongue at Shikako as she closed her bubbles and cleaned her chin. Shikako took the opportunity to pull back Sakuya by the dress. Her head landed on his shoulder.

"Sleep" Shikako yawned before closing his eyes

Sakuya smiled up at Shikako and leaned closer to him.

"Aren't they just kawaii?!" squeaked Temari

Shikamaru shrugged at his wife as he held their six year old. The little girl turned to her dad and pulled his cheeks.

"I agwee with oka-chan, kawaii"

"Troublesome"

The little girl repeated after him; "Twoublesome"

"You're just lazy Nara"

"Lazy, Otou-chan is lazy"

"My little Shikamari is so kawaii"

"Me kawaii" repeated Shikamari

Even though Shikamaru wanted to smile he rolled his eyes instead. He took Temari and Shikamari and jumped away from his son and Sakuya.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Sasuke pov.

I had finished rebuilding the main Uchiha home. All it needed was for it to be repainted. I wasn't going for some fancy color. It was going to be a plain brown oak. Before I could even stroke the first paint in the wall two ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama needs you to go to his office at once"

I placed the paint brush on top of the paint bucket and followed after the ANBU. I knocked on the door before going in. I found Naruto speaking with none other than Nara Shikamaru.

"Uchiha"

"Nara"

Shikamaru walked passed me and left the office. Naruto turned to me and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down.

"It's come to my attention that you have no respect for your former teammates and previous. So I have decided that you will take charge of Karin and Suigetsu"

"What! Has the other side of your brain fried? I am not taking care of them!"

"I'm not giving you an option, it's an order"

I glared at the dobe; "I hate you"

"I love you too teme" Naruto smirked

I stood up from the chair. I wanted to at least punch the damn dobe but couldn't ANBU would only protect him. Why in hell had he decided to put those two under my charge? It must have been because of that stupid comment I made.

"They will be brought to you tomorrow. You can go now"

"I swear dobe if anything goes bad it's your fault"

"If anything goes bad it's going to be _your_ fault, bye bye"

Naruto waved as I left his office. I walked down from the Hokage tower and walked slowly not ready to head back home. As I stood in front to the side of the Uchiha estate I heard my name being shout.

"Uchi-chan!"

"Hey Uchiha!"

It was Naruto's twins. They were with a woman each holding a hand. The woman with black hair walked towards me. I couldn't tell what the woman's intentions were. She let go of the Natsuko's hand. Before I could even comprehend her actions, her fist made contact with my left cheek.

I flew towards the front gate of the Uchiha manor. The wood was cracked. Even then I noticed that she had held back in her punch.

"That's for hurting my husband" yelled the woman

"Cool Oka-san!" cheered Natsuko

So the woman must be Naruto's wife. She held a hell of a punch. Natsumi just stared with her mouth gaped but a glint of excitement coated her eyes. Then I saw Natsuhana run up to her mother. She turned to me and then at her mother.

"Oka-chan! Otou-chan is gonna freak"

"No he won't if you don't go snitch" Natsuko threatened his older sister

"Oh yeah what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go read your diary at the market stands"

Natsuhana's eyes widen with fear and then with malice; "You have three seconds to run twerp"

Natsuko turned to his mother who was glaring at Sasuke. He turned to his twin who was whistling and looking away. Natsuko turned around and ran towards the Hokage tower in search for his father.

Natsumi watched her mother walked towards Sasuke who was back on his feet. She could tell her mommy was mad, very mad. It didn't scare her. She was used seeing her mommy mad, especially at her daddy.

"I'm going make you pay"

"This is between the dobe and me"

The name calling only got her madder. I guess Sakura and Naruto weren't joking about this woman's temper. I wasn't about to go hit Naruto's woman after all she was the Hokage's wife and the last thing I needed was more trouble. But I was going to defend myself. Before she could send out another punch two arms wrapped around her body.

"Kohana what are you doing?"

"Getting pay back Naruto! He hurt you; he hurt our friends and our home!"

"Kohana calm down"

"No Naruto! I can't! What if he had succeeded? I would have never met you. I would have never been with you and had our children!"

"Kohana calm down. Nothing happened, I'm here"

"But what if Naruto?" Kohana turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto

"Ah, calm down Kohana"

Naruto rubbed his wife's back as she sobbed on his chest. He gave me an apologetic smile. I just looked away. This woman was as strong as she was a crybaby. I felt a pull on my pants and looked down.

"Wha-cha doing Uchi-chan?"

"I'm going to paint my house. Uchi-chan?" Not another one

"Sakuya-nee-chan says it cuter! Can I paint your house too?!"

The pig-tailed blonde jumped excitedly. There were two ways this could go wrong. If I said no she might just cry and nag me. If I said yes she might just ruin my house. The question was what to do?

"No"

"Why not?!"

"I don't need to give you a reason"

I saw the little blonde run back to Naruto and her mother. She didn't cry as I expected instead she hugged her mother and offered her a candy from her pocket once she saw her crying. The black haired woman smiled down at the blonde and hugged her.

"There all better"

The black haired woman; Kohana nodded and hugged Naruto. Then I did not see this coming.

"You better not go eat out! You get hungry you wait till you get home!" Kohana pulled Naruto's ear

"Ah Kohana-chan! Ouch…ouch…ouch!" wailed Naruto

"Okay? Love you honey" Kohana kissed Naruto's lips and walked away with Natsumi

Naruto rubbed his ear but blushed and blinked repeatedly at his wife's retreating form. He ran up to me.

"Sorry teme, you okay?"

"Yes" I glared at him

"Be thankful she held back" the dobe smirked

"How do you know she held back?"

"She's my wife duh" said Naruto stating the obvious

"I have things to do dobe"

"Sorry again teme"

Naruto left a cloud of smoke as he disappeared. I walked over to the bucket of paint and paint brush.

O-o-O-o-O

I should have let the little blonde help me out. My arms felt sore from doing the same movement over and over again.

I was walking over to the stands but they were already closing. Now I had to wait till tomorrow to buy food. Might as well send Karin or Suigetsu. I could not go back to the Uchiha estate. The paint was still drying and it smelled awful.

I kept walking with no direction…or so I thought. I stopped and noticed that I was in front of the cemetery. I wasn't alone either.

"Kon-ichi-wa Otou-sama"

It was Sakura's daughter; Sakuya. She stood in front of a grave with flower in her hands. She kneeled down and placed the flowers on the tombstone. I saw her smile and start ranting away.

I turned away remembering Sakura's words. Instead I went to the other side of the graveyard. All of the Uchiha clan was buried here. It surprised me that their graves were well kept and clean. I stopped in front of my mother's grave. She was the only one that mattered. The only one who truly loved and never judged my potential of becoming a great shinobi.

Standing in front of her grave brought me back to the dark place within me. The hate I held so dear to Itachi only to find out that he wasn't truly responsible for the massacre. The fact that I wanted the elders dead in my hands that I want this village to pay for the deaths of my family. For the villagers to feel what my brother sacrificed for their safety and peace.

"You hate us don't you?"

I turned to the person who spoke. It was none other than the raspberry twerp. I directed the hate I felt then at her in a glare. She didn't flinch or back away like I expected her to do so.

"What are you talking about?" I sneered

"You hate this village for what you believe they did to your family"

"It's not a believe"

"Your hate and pain blinds you from the truth that you ignore and hate to accept"

This little ingrate was starting to get on my nerves. How could she even understand what I went through? What I saw and felt the night I lost it all?

"Would you kill your loved ones? Would you kill your mother because she had become a traitor?" I sneered at her as I glared

"Yes I would. If it meant to keep peace and the safety of others I would. But I will never have to commit such an act because oka-chan loves this village and the people in it"

My hate was momentarily forgotten as I stared at her. Her answer shocked me. She did not blink or stuttered as she answered my question. This girl was something else. I saw her place flowers in my mother's grave as she gave the tombstone a warm smile.

"I am sure that your oka-san would not want this village destroyed. It's a wonderful place to live in. I know that if she was given another chance to live she would choose differently"

The raspberry twerp smiled up at me. She came over and gave me a hug.

"The decisions and actions that your family made should not hunt you. Their greed brought them their death. You're good Uchi-chan, I can tell"

"How can you know? How can you tell?"

"It can be seen in your eyes" she stepped back and held up the last flower in her hand, a white cherry blossom; "Here as a token of friendship"

I slowly reached out for it. When I finally took it from her hand she giggled and hugged me again. I looked up when I felt some one approaching us. Sakuya turned to look as well.

"Sakuya let's go" commanded the Nara boy

"But…" she was about to complain

"You better go with your boyfriend" I said nudging her forward

"Boyfriend? What's that?" she asked tilting her head as she blinking

"Just go" I said pushing her forward

"Okies, see ya later Uchi-san"

The raspberry twerp waved as she ran towards the boy who was glaring at me until she reached him. I could see her speaking to him and pointed towards me. I saw him blush and rush Sakuya out of the cemetery.

I turned back to my mother's grave.

"What do you think oka-sama?"

**

* * *

Pretty Please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**rukia death kuchiki**_

_**itachimeri1989**_

**_udhinasasa_**

**I don't own Naruto! Just the kids!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

A Few Days Later!

Sasuke pov

I partly fixed the house across from my home for Karin and Suigetsu. They would not be living in my house. They should have arrived days ago but I guessed the dobe was having problems keeping them here. I was told that today was the day.

_So much for my peace and quiet_ I thought. I was going to go inside my house when I sensed strong chakra coming from the trees. It kept jumping every where but was coming closer.

Before I knew it a hand was around my neck and I was slammed into the fence. I tried to blink away the dizziness. I looked down to meet pink hair and angry jade eyes.

"I thought I made myself clear last time"

"Shouldn't you be telling this to your daughter?"

Our glaring contest was interrupted when four ANBU appeared. They had Karin and Suigetsu still cuffed.

"What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun?!" screamed Karin

"What's going on here?" asked an ANBU; "Sakura?"

"Ino hold them back" Sakura ordered but never took her eyes away from Sasuke

Ino and the rest of the ANBU held Karin and Suigetsu tighter and even took a few steps back.

"I told you not to get near my daughter!"

"She came over to me"

I tried getting myself free from her grip around my throat. It was then that I noticed I could not move. Not even a finger. It was getting harder to even breathe.

"Take you fucking hands off from my Sasuke-kun!!" yelled Karin

"This is between me and Uchiha! Keep your mouth shut!" yelled Sakura

Sakura turned back to me. There was anger and hate radiating from her. I glared at her but it didn't have the same meaning because I didn't hate her.

"Next time ignore her, tell her to stay away…like you did to all those girls years back" Sakura slammed me into the fence before letting go

Sakura turned away and started to walk away. ANBU walked towards me with Karin and Suigetsu. Karin glared at Sakura as she walked passed her. The blond ANBU who I suspect to be Ino walked up to her.

"Sakura what happened?"

"I warned Uchiha to stay away from Sakuya but he thinks I'm not being serious. I will not put my daughter's life in danger"

I heard Ino whisper to her before walking up to the rest of the ANBU. Sakura stood still, her back turned to us.

"We will release you. You get into any trouble from this point on you will be arrested. You Suigetsu will be transferred to Myst village and you Karin will be…well… you might die."

"We will be watching" said another ANBU

As the ANBU un-cuffed Karin and Suigetsu, they stepped towards me and stood me up. I turned to look at Sakura and yelled at her.

"This isn't over!"

"We will see about that" she smirked before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Suigetsu turned to me; "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Nothing"

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?"

"Karin shut up; you're giving me a headache" I said; "Here go to the market stands and bring food, Suigetsu go with her and don't get in any fucking trouble"

Suigetsu nodded and dragged Karin with him when she protested in staying with Sasuke. Sasuke went inside his house and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Suigetsu & Karin pov

"What the hell was wrong with that bitch? Attacking my Sasuke-kun" argued Karin

"Still, she's pretty hot and hotter when she got the better of Uchiha"

Karin glared at Suigetsu but stopped.

"Now what?" asked Suigetsu

"Do we even know where we are going?"

"…" Suigetsu wanted to answer but he didn't even know where the market stands were

"Inoue over here!"

Suigetsu and Karin turned around and saw Sakuya with another little girl and she held what seemed like a wild cat in her arms. They passed both and kept going. Both stopped in front of a light blond girl.

"How was your mission?" asked Sakuya

"Kind of hard but we made it. Hi Shikamari! Where are the twins? Did Natsuhana and Shikako-kun arrive already?"

"Hello Inoue-chan"

"They are by the waterfall" answered Sakuya

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go"

Sakuya, Shikamari and Inoue walked as Inoue talked about her mission. They passed by Suigetsu and Karin. Karin recognized Sakuya right away and made for a grab at her arm. Both Sakuya and her black wild cat raised their heads. Sakuya grabbed Shikamari and jumped away, Inoue jumped with them.

"It's you!" said Sakuya recognizing Karin and Suigetsu

"Do you know them Sakuya?"

"Sort of, they came a few days ago but I haven't seen them sense. The red head was rude and tried to attack us"

Inoue turned to Karin and Suigetsu shielding Sakuya and Shikamari. She felt the need to protect Sakuya because she was still like a child.

"What do you two want?" asked Inoue pulling out a kunai

"Look you little twerp you got lucky last time but your not getting off that easily this time" said Karin advancing towards Sakuya

Inoue got a tighter grip on her kunai and before she could charge someone jumped in front of her. She took a few steps back to see who was protecting them.

"Otou-chan!" greeted Shikamari

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Shikamaru to Karin

"Karin, remember Uchiha's warning" said Suigetsu then he turned to Shikamaru "We were just looking for the market stands but we don't know were they are"

"Keep going straight then take a right" said Shikamaru

Suigetsu nodded and dragged Karin with him. Karin glared at Sakuya. Sakuya stuck her tongue out and her cub growled at her.

"Now where were you three heading?" asked Shikamaru as he lifted Shikamari

"We were going to huge Yamoto waterfall, Shikamaru-oji" grinned Sakuya (1)

"I'll go drop you off"

"Aww, Shikamaru-san is worried for us. Wait till I tell Temari-san" said Inoue

"Troublesome" whispered Shikamaru

Sasuke pov

I slammed my door shut almost breaking it off its hinges. I was pissed off! Sakura had gotten the better of me. She was strong and fast. Fast enough to immobilize me without noticing. I punch the door and it broke in two. Great! Now I had to fix it…again.

I knew I shouldn't be this angry. After all she had gotten me off guard…had she? I did sense her chakra. Why in hell do I care?

_She emasculated you in front of ANBU and team Hebi. She made you look like a piece of shit. _A little voice whispered in his head

I'm thinking too deep into this. I'll let her get away with it this one time. I won't let it slide twice. There won't be a twice. I'll stay away from the raspberry kid. I knew she was going to be an annoyance.

NEXT DAY

Sakuya and Inoue were walking towards the candy stands. Sakuya was glad that Inoue, Natsuhana and Shikako arrived from their mission. She had missed them. Sakuya smiled when her eyes caught dark hair in the shape of a chickens butt.

"Uchi-san!"

Sasuke knew he was being called and by who. It was the raspberry twerp as he put it. He understood why Sakura attacked him. He was a dangerous criminal. Seen as a coldhearted killer without remorse. Sakura feared for the raspberry's well being. If he didn't want any trouble then it meant ignoring the twerp. This shouldn't be too hard.

"Hi Uchi-san!" called Sakuya again

Sasuke passed Sakuya without acknowledging her presence. Sakuya wanted to ask him what was up with him but didn't when Inoue called after her.

"Who were you calling Sakuya-chan?"

"Uchi-san but he just walked away"

"Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah do you know him too?" asked Sakuya curiously

"No but I heard my mom telling my dad that your mom kicked Uchiha's butt because he talked to you and told him to stay away from you or she would kick his butt again" said Inoue as a matter of fact

Sakuya stared wide at Inoue. Then turned to see if she could find Sasuke but he was gone.

"Inoue-chan, I need to go. Jā ne"

"Jā ne Sakuya-chan" waved Inoue

Sakuya took a look at her watch. Her mom was on break which meant she could find her on the roof of the hospital. Sakuya needed to talk to her mom. As Sakuya ran for the Konoha Hospital she called for a panther.

"Chiyoko!"

In matter of seconds a panther poofed next to her. She climbed on her and directed her to the hospital. The panther jumped from roof to roof until it reached the hospitals.

"Oka-san!"

"Oh Sakuya, aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" asked Sakura

"Konohamaru-sensei let us go early but I need to talk to you"

"What about sweetheart?"

"Why did you hurt Uchiha-san?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Inoue-chan told me, she heard her oka-sama tell her otou-sama"

"Sakuya you have to understand that Sasuke was and still is a menace to Konoha. He hurt my friends, he wanted to kill us. You aren't safe being around him"

"If I did something wrong then punish me. I was the one who talked to him." Sakuya looked up at Sakura; "Still, you haven't given Uchiha-san a chance! You decided to single him out like the rest! Uchiha-san is a good person! I can see it!"

"You can't know that Sakuya! You don't know how big of a threat he really is. So you will listen to me and stay away from him!" Sakura raised her voice

"No! He's my friend!"

"As your mother you have to obey Sakuya…" Sakura nearly yelled

A nurse came to call Sakura back to work. Before Sakura could leave inside the building she took a deep breath. Turning to her daughter, she smiled.

"Sakuya let's finished this when we get home okay?" Sakura kissed her daughters forehead

Sakuya only nodded at her mother and kissed her cheek before climbing on Chiyoko. Once she was out of sight from her mother she gave orders.

"Chiyoko please take me to Uchiha-san"

"But Sakura-sama just said…"

"I just want to apologize to him…please"

Chiyoko jut gave a nod and sniffed for Sasuke's scent once she caught it she ran to his direction.

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank the following reviewers: **

_**itachimeri1989**_

_**rukia death kuchiki**_

**_udhinasasa_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Sasuke pov. 

I looked around the rest of the homes that had once belonged to the Uchiha families. It was easier to look at them than I imagined. Most of them were in bad shape because of the time and bad weather.

I was so deep in thought that I almost tripped with the raspberry twerp who was standing in front of me. A panther was not far watching us.

"Dōmo sumimasen!" bowed Sakuya; "I didn't know that you would get hurt because of me. I'll stay away"

The raspberry kid was apologizing and she was…crying. Was she this sad because of what happened? How did she find out? I am sure that Sakura would not tell what happened to her daughter.

I reached towards her and she backed away shaking her head. She looked up with her eyes closed, tear stains on her face.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt again…Sayōnara Uchi-san"

Sakuya smiled. She turned away and ran for the panther. Getting on it; the panther jumped into the roofs and disappeared.

I suppose this was for the best.

T_T T_T

Chiyoko ran and ran. She didn't know if Sakuya wanted her to stop at all. But when she spotted Sakuya's best friend she stopped in front of him.

"What happened to her?"

"Let her tell you" said Chiyoko dropping off Sakuya to Shikako

Shikako led Sakuya by the hand to their grass hill. He sat her down and faced her. "What happened to you Sakuya?"

"I got in…(hiccup)…an argument…(hiccup)…with oka-chan"

"What was the argument about?" asked Shikako giving her a handkerchief

"Uchiha-san, she hurt him because I went to talk to him"

Shikako jerked up; "You went to talk to him after I told you all he has done? All he has caused and the people he has injured?"

Sakuya nodded and turned to look at the ground. "Are you mad at me too?" whispered Sakuya

"What do you think?" Shikako asked sarcastically

"You're wrong about Uchiha-san" whispered Sakuya

"Wrong about what? It's all in the research Sakuya"

"Those papers can tell you what he was feeling! What he was going through! The decision he made wasn't the right one but neither was it wrong. He did what he thought was right. He might have gotten side tracked but it doesn't mean he doesn't regret it!"

Sakuya stood up. Shikako followed suit and took hold of her arms.

"Sakuya that man is dangerous. He can kill you before you even have the chance to blink. For all we know he is here to destroy the village"

"No!" Sakuya freed herself from Shikako and stepped away; "He's good. If you gave him a chance and spoke with him you would see. He's hurt and needs to know he is not alone"

Shikako glared at Sakuya. He truly cared for her. They grew up together. He protected her from bullies from getting injured. But her naïve-ness was blinding her from the truth. The truth he believed was true.

"Then do whatever you want" Shikako turned away

Sakuya cringed at his tone. She thought that he was going to agree with her, like always, and give Sasuke a chance. What hurt the most was that Shikako was going to turn his back on her.

Sakuya didn't want to say good bye to her best friend, she didn't want to lose him. A cry escaped as she turned away and ran.

Shikako cringed as she heard Sakuya's muffled cry. His hand turned into a fist and told his body to stay put. But his head and something else he could not place told him to go after her. That he would regret his words and actions. Shikako shook his head and turned to go home.

Sakura pov.

Sakura barely made it throughout the rest of her day. She had never had to raise her voice or yell at Sakuya. It really was eating her up. Sakura ran home and rushed up to her daughters' room.

"Sakuya honey, I'm home"

I knocked on her door but she would not answer. After my tenth knock I turned the door knob breaking it in the process and went in. I found a huge bump on the bed covered in sheets. I went over and slowly sat down. Removing the blankets I found Sakuya curled up with her cub curled next to her.

"Sakuya honey, are you still mad at me?"

"A little but…(hiccup)…but I had the same argument with Shikako and…(hiccup)…he's really mad at me and I don't think he will ever talk to me again" said Sakuya as tears rolled down her face

"You have to see it through our eyes Sakuya. Uchiha just left, his motivation was revenge. While Naruto fought to get him back Sasuke kept hurting him if not emotionally it was physical. There were multiple times he could have killed Naruto or me"

"I know that too Oka-chan, Natsuhana-nee-chan told me everything Naruto-oji told her"

"Then why are you fighting me in this Sakuya? I know what's right and wrong for you, please listen to me" whispered Sakura not wanting to raise her voice again

"Oka-chan…don't you think Uchi-san regrets at least some of his actions?"

"No I don't think so"

"But you haven't asked him, have you?"

Sakura glared at her daughter. Her daughter was right. She had not spoken to Sasuke.

"Sakuya…"

"I want to be alone oka-chan"

"Okay, are you going to eat dinner?"

"No"

Sakura ran her hands through her daughter's hair before standing up. She covered her daughter and the young cub. Sakura walked to the backyard were most of the panther were still awake. Sakura took a cigarette and lit it.

"Something wrong Sakura-sama?" asked Chiyo

"Uchiha is what's wrong? Made me get in an argument with Sakuya and then she got in an argument with Shikako-kun. After all those years he still is causing problems"

"How is Sakuya-hime?" asked Chiyoko

"Upset and in bed, keep an eye on her. She has your cub Cho"

Chiyoko nodded and called for her mate, Dai. They walked up to Sakuya's room and lay down next to her bed. Sakura kept smoking until the cigarette was turned to ashes.

"Why didn't you drop dead Sasuke?" whispered Sakura but she was thinking differently

Maybe I should listen to my daughter. Maybe I should go and talk to Sasuke. Yeah maybe…

A WEEK LATER

Sakuya ran towards the back yard. She was going to be late but she knew Konohamaru-sensei would not be mad.

"I need to do a few missions with my team but after I'm done I'll come and take you to the training grounds"

The panthers were going to take a ninja exam. They wanted to train some more before the big day.

"Should I go with you Sakura-hime?" asked Chiyoko

"No, they're little missions nothing big. I'm taking Cho." smiled Sakuya; "Jā ne"

"Be careful Sakuya-hime"

Sakuya picked up her little cub Cho and waved before leaving.

"Why are you so worried about her Chiyoko?" asked her mate Dai

"Because when she's troubled or upset she tends to be clumsier and hurts herself"

Sakuya ran towards her team; "Sorry I'm late"

"You're not late, Konohamaru-sensei is still not here" said Teiji Hyuga

"I bet Moegi-san is beating the tart out of him" snickered Ryozo

"What was that Ryozo?"

Sakuya giggled and Teiji smirked. Ryozo slowly turned around and tried to smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hello Sensei" greeted Ryozo

Konohamaru just shook his head and turned to look at his team; "Now team Konohamaru we have three missions today"

"What are they Sensei?" asked Sakuya as Cho played with her long hair

"Help garden an elders front yard, paint a house and find a cat" read Konohamaru from the list

"Well that shouldn't be too hard" stated Sakuya

"It's going to take forever" complained her teammate Ryozo

"Keep whining and it's going to take longer" proclaimed Teiji

"Let's go team Konohamaru!" cheered their Sensei

They went to paint the house which was done in a half an hour when the team used Kage Bushin. They proceeded with gardening which took them longer because Ryozo didn't know how to plant flowers or put soil.

"Here Sakuya-chan" said Ryozo giving Sakuya seeds to plant

"Thanks Ryozo-kun, don't be upset okay" Sakuya patted his hand then laughed when she noticed he had dirt on his face

"What's so funny?"

"You have dirt on your face, let me clean it off"

As Sakuya cleaned his face she thought she saw a shadow on the roof of the next house. She turned to it and looked up but found no one on it.

"Something the matter Sakuya-chan?" asked Ryozo

"I thought I saw something, it must have been a bird"

"Let's go, we are done" said Teiji

Teiji with Sakuya, Cho and Ryozo walked towards their sensei.

Shikako cursed. He was almost caught. Yet he wished he had been that way he could have had the chance to glare at Ryozo. That boy was getting too friendly around Sakuya. Before he could catch what he had just thought, he followed Sakuya and her teammates.

"How does the cat look Konohamaru-sensei?" asked Ryozo

"White and fluffy"

"Now where to look?" debated Sakuya as she picked up Cho

"How about up there?" said Teiji pointing to the tree next to them

There was a white fluffy cat wagging its tail. It looked down at them after they called to it but it didn't look like it was coming down any time soon.

"I'll climb up and get it" said Sakuya giving Ryozo Cho and climbing before any of her teammates protested

Sakuya climbed from tree branch to tree branch until she reached the cat; "Hey there kitty"

Sasuke pov.

I was taking a walk to get away from Suigetsu and Karin. They were louder then usual. It meant that Karin was on her damn cycle thing. I stopped my walking when I saw the raspberry shrimp with what seemed her team. I saw her climb up a tree.

She grabbed a cat and slowly took at step down to the tree branch below her. As she stepped to the next branch it cracked and broke off from the tree.

"Eeeeeeep!" she shrieked

"Sakuya-chan!!!!" screamed a boy with red hair who had her cub

"Grab a tree branch Sakuya" yelled the brunette

I saw her hesitate. She looked down to see if she could land on a tree branch then get a hold of one. Instead she looked up and grabbed a tree branch. The fall had startled the cat and was scratching her arm to get free but she wouldn't let it go.

"Ryozo make a clone go up and take the cat" screamed the brunette

The one named Ryozo nodded, placed the cub on the ground and made a clone that climbed up the tree until it reached her. The other boy was right behind him and helped her get down. Their Sensei rushed to the shrimp and checked her bleeding arm.

"What happened up there?" asked their Sensei which I recognized as Konohamaru

"I couldn't see, my hair was blocking my vision"

"We better take you to the hospital" said Konohamaru looking at her arm

"No, I can go on my own. The three of you should go finish the mission" she argued

"It doesn't work like that Sakuya. When a team member is down we don't just abandoned it. We stick together."

"I will take her" I said

"Well if it isn't you! I heard Naruto-nii rambling about you. Nice to know you're back to our side" greeted Konohamaru

"Hn"

"Hello Uchi-san" greeted Sakuya

"Come on" I said pushing her forward and the cub followed

"I should be the one taking her" growled Ryozo

"What was that Ryozo?" asked Teiji trying to tease him

"That I should…"

Konohamaru cut off Ryozo and led him and Teiji away; "Make sure to cut your hair and rest Sakuya"

"I will sensei" Sakuya waved and picked up Cho with her uninjured arm

"Let's go" I carried her and rushed towards the hospital

Next to the reception was none other than Ino herself. She looked horrified when she looked at Sakuya and glared up at me.

"You better have good reason Sasuke because if Sakura…"

Ino was cut off when I heard a growl and then a yell; "Uchiha! What did you do to my daughter?!"

"Wait oka-chan! Wait!" Sakuya repeated as she wrapped her legs around Sakura's trying to stop her; "Uchi-san didn't do anything! I got hurt climbing a tree and Uchi-san offered to take me here while my teammates finished the assignment"

"Okay just calm down, let me take a look at your arm…your losing blood, come on" Sakura pulled her daughter to a nearby room and the cub ran behind them

"Uchi-san don't go, I still have to thank you!" yelled the shrimp from the room

"It seems that Sakuya-chan has taken a like to you" said Ino

"Hn"

"Well at least you haven't change" Ino chuckled; "See you soon!" she waved as she left

I gave single nod and waited for the twerp. I saw her come out with a bandage covering her injured arm. She smiled when she saw me. I guess she thought I was going to leave.

"Now don't make too much force. When I come home, I will fully heal it"

"Ok Oka-chan, can I talk to Uchi-san?"

"Um, you see Sakuya…"

"You can make him promise not to hurt me to put you at ease oka-chan" Sakuya looked pleading at Sakura and I couldn't understand why I was still standing here

Sakura looked at her daughter and then at me and glared; "Uchiha, do you promise not to harm my little girl?"

Sakuya looked up at me and smiled, I could see she was pleading with her eyes; "Yes, I…promise"

"See that wasn't so hard"

Sakura just nodded and kissed her daughters forehead and the twerp kissed Sakura's cheek. She waved good bye to her mother with her uninjured arm. I saw Ino approach Sakura before we left the hospital.

"They will be okay Sakura. If he does anything you can always break his bones"

"I suppose" she mumbled

Break my bones well that didn't sound like something I would like to experience. Sakuya smiled up at me and skipped and twirled in front of me, her cub trying to imitate her every move.

"I'm so happy I can talk to you again Uchi-san, I missed you!"

"Why would you miss me?"

"Because I there's a bunches of things I want to ask you"

"Ask me what?"

What more did this girl want to know? Was there more to know? She knew all of my past. What I wanted to ask her was how she knew it?

"I want to ask you your favorite color, your favorite flower, your favorite everything and what you don't like"

"Oh"

I heard her giggle as we neared her home; "Wait here okay"

She didn't move, what was she waiting for? Then I understood. She was waiting for me to give her reassurance that I would wait for her.

"Go"

Sakuya ran to the back yard and let a small gate open. I saw her pack of panther come out. The herd growled and was ready to pounce when they saw me. The twerp stood in front of me.

"Oka-chan said it was okay and he promised her he wouldn't hurt me"

"He has promised but if he turns on his word we will attack" said the black panther at front

"Ok Hisashi-sama"

"So Uchi-san, what kind of candy do you like?"

"I do not know"

"How can you not know?" she tilted her head side ways

"I have not eaten a sweet in years"

"Really? Wow. Here try this one" she handed me a candy

I took it from her hand and ate it. I must have done some weird facial expression because she started to laugh.

"Too sweet?"

"Yes"

Sakuya stopped as all the panther ran up to a beaten part of the forest.

"Cho, do you want to go with the rest?"

The cub whined and cuddle into her arms. Sakuya walked towards a tall tree with no leaves. She tried to climb it only to remember she had an injured arm. I walked over and helped her up as I sat on a branch to.

She asked about everything her mind could come up with. She asked from my childhood about what Team 7 was like. Missions we went to. If I had any crushes, if I had a girlfriend and if Karin was my girlfriend. She laughed at my facial expression to that one.

"Why could you not stay here and find a way to fulfill your goal?" she asked sugar-coating some words

"I could not find what I needed to defeat my brother."

"Really? Naruto-oji and Oka-chan became very powerful here in Konoha. How come you couldn't?"

"I had my reasons"

"Reasons that would give your friends the chance to forgive you. You never really told them did you? You never told them everything in your own words did you? Had you done that in the beginning you would not have people look at you with fear or hate."

I looked at her. She was not looking at me, she was looking at the village. How could some one at her age make you feel like you did so many things wrong that you could have done right? She must be hanging way too much with the dobe.

"I left because I needed to do it alone. Why drag down the dobe and Sakura with me? They might as well be saying farewell to their lives and any future"

"You were trying to protect them. Had they known that they would have understood and not taken your leave as a betrayal. I'm not going to judge you, what has happened, happened. But you forgot two main things that would have served you as weapons and not as weaknesses."

"What would that be?" What could this child know about weapons and weaknesses? After all she was still a kid.

"Love and friendship. Those two simple things bring a thousand reasons to live, fight and protect while hate and revenge can only bring you loneliness and the feeling of emptiness."

That sounded something the dobe or Sakura would say. This little girl knew much more than she let on.

"Who told you that?"

"Otou-chan told me. I believe it's true"

Her father had told her. How old was she when he passed away? I needed to get out of here before this girl could get anything more out of me.

"I need to head back. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Hai! I have them after all."

I gave a single nod. As I jumped to the next tree she yelled to me a good bye. That girl must have been raised with the dobe and his daughter.

* * *

**I want to thank every one for reading!**

**I have character bios in my profile!  
**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank the following reviewers all of you are awesome!**

_**itachimeri1989**_

_**udhinasasa**_

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Sakuya pov. 

Sakuya jumped down from the tree branch when she saw the herd gather around the tree. She knew just the place where they could get freshen up. The Yamato Waterfall. (1)

"Where's the man?" asked Dai

"He left"

"Is it safe to be around him with that kind of reputation?" asked Dai

"He's a good person and if he hurts me Oka-chan is gonna break his bones."

As they reached the waterfall, all the panther raced to get a drink of water. Sakuya let down Cho so she could go get a drink. When her eyes caught one of her many uncles she raced over to him.

"Sai-oji, where have you been?" asked Sakuya as she hugged him

"On a mission, should I ask how that happened?" asked Sai as he pointed to Sakuya's injury

"A cat scratched and bit me but I'm good. What are you drawing Sai-oji?"

"Nothing just combining colors, have you practiced?"

"A tiny bit" Sakuya answered sheepishly

Sai took another notebook, a paint brush, an ink bottle and gave them to Sakuya. Sakuya sat down next to Sai and began to draw. She drew a panther and giant bird.

"Chōjū Giga!"

The panther jumped out of the scroll while the bird soared to the sky.

"That's a tiny bit?" Sai chuckled

"I assume since you can make better ones" smiled Sakuya

"Have you tried to get on the bird and not fall as it fly's?"

"Yes! I fell twice but I got better" she answered grinning

"Have you practiced making a Sumi Bunshin?"

"I'm not sure it will come out right"

Sai watched as Sakuya took out a longer scroll and created a Sumi Bunshin. It came out pretty well. The clone jumped and ran. Sakuya commanded it to fight the ink panther to see how resistant the clone really was. The battle lasted a while then both panther and clone became a puddle of ink.

"That was better than your first try, I'm proud"

"I couldn't have done it without you Sai-sensei!" saluted Sakuya

Sayuka waved as Sai had dropped her off and was leaving to his own home. Sakuya went inside with the rest of the panther. She carried buckets full of meat for some of the panther who were too tired to go out and hunt for some food. Forgetting she had an injured arm she dropped the bucket and fell.

"Sakuya-hime, are you all right?" asked Dai

"Hai, just a little fall" Sakuya smiled but she was in pain

Sakuya distributed the meat equally before going inside the house. She always left the back door open and her own door of her room if any of the panther wanted to come in the house. She had scrapped her knees but that happened all the time. What she was worried was that her arm might be bleeding. Taking off the bandages slowly, she could see that they were red.

"I'm sure I can heal it" mumbled Sakuya; "Just place some chakra in the palm of my hand"

A light green glow came off her palm; she placed it on top of her large cuts. They stopped bleeding and closed. She didn't know she was this exhausted until she couldn't heal any more. She must be low on chakra. Wrapping a bandage over her arm, she dragged her body to bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to wait for her mom to get here so they could eat.

"How's your arm?"

Sakuya turned to the window next to her bed and found Shikako sitting on the edge. She smiled wanting to go to him but could not sit up.

"It's okay." Sakuya scooted to her right and patted the pace on her left

Shikako got inside the room and lay down next to Sakuya. She hugged him with the little energy she had left.

"I've missed you"

"Are you crying?" asked Shikako hugging her

"No" Sakuya answered in a cracked voice and sniffed

"Troublesome tomodachi"

Sakuya giggled and snuggled into him.

Sakura pov.

I ran home. I was worried about Sakuya's injured arm. I was afraid the wounds might have reopened and she was bleeding. When she got home panthers lingered around her home. Inside her daughter's room were Dai and Chiyoko with Cho.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping and Shikako is right next to her" answered Chiyoko

"Oh…wait! They are talking again?"

"Yes, Shikako came to see her and being a Nara boy, he fell asleep"

"Did Sakuya come get all of you after seeing me?"

"Yes, she came with the Uchiha man" stated Dai

"Anything happened to her?"

"No, Uchiha kept his word" answered Dai

"Sakura-sama, shouldn't you just go speak with Uchiha and settle things instead of having all these worries about Sakuya-hime?"

"I really don't want that right now"

I left the room and went to the kitchen.

**

* * *

(1) Its the river Yamato-sensei created to help Naruto train for his new technique which was the Rasengan Shuriken!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank the following reviewers: udhinasasa & itachimeri1989**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Sakura woke up and walked out of her room. There were several panthers on the hallway. She gave a single knock on Sakuya's door before going in. Shikako and Sakuya were still sleeping.

"Wake up you two" Sakura nudge them

Sakuya groaned and snuggle deeper beside Shikako. He on the other hand shot his eyes open and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the place. He groaned when he found out he was still in Sakuya's room and that he had not left after she had fallen asleep.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Shikako asked

"Yes you did. There's breakfast if you like to stay"

"No thank you. I have to get home before mom wakes up" Shikako bowed and jumped out the window

Sakura nudge her daughter again and sat her up. "Sakuya get up"

"I don't wanna…thirty more minutes" she mumbled

Sakura chuckled. "I need to check your wounded arm"

Sakuya sat up but was not surprised to find Shikako gone. They would talk later. She watched her mother take off the bandages from her arm.

"It's nearly healed, did you get someone to heal it?" asked Sakura

"I tried healing it, did I do it right?" asked Sakuya looking up at her mother

"Yes, here let me finish healing it" Sakura placed her glowing hand on her daughters arm. Sakuya watched her mother in amazement.

"Arigato Oka-chan"

Sakura smiled at her daughter before standing up. "Hurry and get ready"

"Oh, oka-chan. Konohamaru-sensei said that I need to cut my hair because it's too long"

Sakura looked at her daughter. How could she cut her daughters beautiful hair? It was long and glossy. Then again it was always getting in her face blocking her vision. Sakura took out a kunai and asked her daughter how short she wanted it.

"Up to my shoulders like you had it once"

"Maybe we can make it better" Sakura calculated a part of Sakuya's hair as she took it. Sakura cut hair piece after hair piece. The question was what to do with her bangs. "Go see in the mirror"

Sakuya went in to the bathroom and squealed. Coming back she hugged her mother. "I love it oka-chan!" Sakuya's hair was cut in layers that were pointing out. "What are we going to do about my bangs?"

"You can pull them back with a pin and place your headpiece on top"

"Arigato oka-chan, you're the best"

Sakura urged Sakuya to hurry up or she would be late to meet with her team. As she exited her daughter's room she went downstairs to go feed the panthers. From the corner of her eye, Sakura looked at the forest behind her house. There was some one in her property and she knew who it was. Grabbing two ninja stars from her boot, she threw them at the forest.

"Come on out Sasuke my panthers have you cornered"

It was true. The panthers had stopped eating before Sakura had even taken out her ninja stars. Sasuke came out walking from the forest with panthers following right behind him. The panthers that were with Sakura surrounded her in order to protect her and jump up at Sasuke if he decided to attack.

"You detected me even though I was hiding my chakra, you've improved" said Sasuke

Sakura glared up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at her emotionless. "I came to challenge you"

Sakura laughed. "Not such a good feeling when you get attacked is it? I didn't know you were a complainer but then again people change." Sakura sigh. "I don't have time for this"

Sakura turned around and walked back to her house. Sasuke was having none of that, oh no he wasn't. He appeared right behind Sakura and hissed in her ear.

"I will wait for you by the small river in the middle of the forest tomorrow"

With that said Sasuke disappeared. The panther had no chance to attack but they backed away now. Sakura's hands had turned into fists and she was trembling in anger. Taking a deep breath, Sakura flexed her hands and cracked her knuckles. She could not get mad, not this early in the morning.

"Oka-chan, aren't you going to want some breakfast?"

"Yes" waved Sakura at the window were Sakuya was sticking her head out from. Sakura glared at the woods before heading inside her house.

O-o-O

Sakura was making her rounds around the hospital. She operated on several ninjas and healed broken arms. Sakura came out of the operation room and went to clean herself. As she walked back to her office she bumped with Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino, I wasn't paying attention" said Sakura as she helped Ino pick up some papers she had dropped.

"What's the matter Sakura? You seem distracted"

"I am. Can I talk to you in my office?"

"Yeah"

Ino and Sakura walked inside the office and sat down in a worn sofa. Sakura rubbed her temples before speaking. "Uchiha challenged me"

"He challenged you to what exactly?" asked a curious Ino

"A battle. He isn't going to admit defeat after I attacked him by surprise"

Ino nodded. She was going through this in her head. "I didn't know Sasuke was a complainer"

"I thought the same thing" laughed Sakura

"I say you go for it and beat his ass. Show him what you're made off"

Sakura sigh. "Isn't it a bit childish?"

"Hey Sasuke asked you, if anything he should be the one thinking this is childish"

"Thanks for your opinion Ino"

"No problem, I guess it's time to get back to work" said Ino getting up and leaving

Sakura had only minutes to think to herself before a nurse came calling for her. Another ninja needed emergency healing.

O-o-O

Sakura was walking home. She was exhausted. She bought take out, she did not feel like cooking tonight. She walked passed a house and walked into a cloud of dust and sneezed.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura"

"It's okay Temari I wasn't paying attention to were I was walking"

Temari leaned on the broom she was sweeping with. "Is something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura placed her wait in one leg. "Uchiha challenged me to a spar"

"You did accept right?" asked Temari

"He told me to meet him tomorrow"

"You don't know if to go"

Sakura nodded at Temari statement. "Yes. I think it's childish and it's all because I attacked him"

"I say you go. Teach him a lesson and break his bones"

"Whose bones are you going to break?" asked Shikamaru coming out

"Yours if you didn't finish washing those dishes" glared Temari at her husband

Shikamaru sigh. "I did"

Temari went over and hugged him. "That wasn't hard was it?"

Shikamaru blushed and looked away as he hugged his wife. "No"

Temari kissed his cheek. "Good. Now you can start dinner"

Sakura laughed and bid her good bye to the Nara's. As she walked towards home she thought over what her friends had told her to do. They wanted her to do. She wasn't a person to back down from a challenge. But she wondered what Sasuke would do if she didn't meet him tomorrow. That would sure send Uchiha over the edge. Yes, that sounded a lot better.

* * *

**Have any questions feel free to ask away!  
**

**Please Review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank the following reviewers: _itachimeri1989_ & _udhinasasa_**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Sakuya watched her mother eat and run up stairs to change. She didn't know what the deal was with her mother. She had been acting strange ever since yesterday morning after she got ready. Sakuya heard the door bell ring. She dropped her plate and cup in the sink.

"I'm going Oka-chan! Jā ne!" yelled Sakuya as she opened the front door and let Cho out

"Jā ne honey" yelled Sakura

As Sakuya walked out of her house and to Ryozo, she watched her mother jump out of a window and towards the hospital. Turning back to Ryozo, she was offered candy.

"Oka-chan has been acting weird…what's the matter Ryozo?"

"You usually tell this stuff to Shikako-senpai" said Ryozo scratching the back of his head

Sakuya stomped the ground. "He's been avoiding me"

Ryozo inwardly smiled. This was his chance to win Sakuya's affection. He could not let this opportunity pass him by.

"How is your arm Sakuya-chan?" asked Ryozo as they walked to meet their sensei and other teammate

"It's all better, see" Sakuya poked her arm

"Your hair cut looks really nice Sakuya-chan, you look pretty" praised Ryozo

Sakuya smiled as she picked up Cho. "Thank you Ryozo. How come you weren't with us yesterday?"

"We had family that came to visit from another village"

"Cool" Sakuya grabbed Ryozo's hand. "Come on we need to hurry, we can't be late!"

"Konohamaru-sensei is always the last one!"

"Come on, a run is good for the body" laughed Sakuya

Two buildings away on a rooftop, Shikako was looking down at them. He glared at the red head boy.

"_That boy is testing my patience" _

O-o-O

Sakura ran inside her office. She dropped a stack of folders on her desk. There were no critical patients today but there was a lot of paper work to be done. After half an hour she was no where close to finishing. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" said Sakura not looking away from her paper work

"Sorry to disturb you Sakura" said Kohana coming in with Natsuko

"It's okay Kohana, what can I do for you?"

"Well its Natsuko, I think he's getting the chicken pox" said Kohana

Sakura lifted Natsuko and sat him on a stool near the door. She told Natsuko to take off his shirt and stretch his arms out.

"Are you itching Natsuko-kun?" asked Sakura

"Yes"

Sakura checked Natsuko's skin. She could see the pox faintly appearing on his skin. She asked Natsuko to put back his shirt. She took out her prescription pad.

"Here, go to the pharmacy and get this cream. It will ease the itching but he will have to stay at home for several days" said Sakura giving Kohana a note

"Thank you Sakura. Is something the matter? You seem in a daze" asked Kohana

Sakura smiled at Kohana. She looked at Natsuko and then at the door. "Natsuko wait for me outside. Place your hands over your ears and hum"

"Hai oka-chan. Arigato Sakura-oba-chan"

"Your welcome Natsuko-kun" smiled Sakura as Natsuko left the room

Sakura offered Kohana a seat after she sat behind her desk. "Uchiha challenged me to a spar"

Kohana raised her fist. "I would go. I beat the shit out of him"

Sakura laughed. It was a response expected from Kohana. She was known for her violent temper and strong will to protect and defend her loved ones.

"When did he say to meet?"

"Today, somewhere in the forest" said Sakura sighing

"What are you planning to do Sakura?" asked Kohana as she smirked

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "I don't now. I'll see when the time comes"

"Good" Kohana stood up "I'll see you later Sakura…have fun" waved Kohana as she left Sakura's office

Sakura let out a deep breath before she slammed her head on the table…it broke in half.

"Great, just great" mumbled Sakura

O-o-O

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she cooked dinner. She could just fall asleep right now, standing up cooking dinner. To top it all off Sakuya wasn't home yet. Sakura flinched when she heard the door open and slam close.

"Oka-chan I'm home"

"How come you came this late? I was worried"

"Konohamaru-sensei took us out to eat" said Sakuya as she went over to hug her mother

Sakura glared at the food she was cooking. She hugged her daughter and turned off the stove and placed everything away. Whatever she had finished she placed it on a plate and sat down. Sakuya sat down with her mother and talked about her day. Sakura on the other hand wasn't listening. All she wanted to do was to go to sleep.

"Sakuya-chan I am really tired and I am sure Cho wants to eat"

"Oh, okay Oka-chan. You go to sleep and I'll feed Cho then I'll head to bed too"

Sakura patted Sakuya on the head before she dragged herself upstairs. Sakuya went over to the fridge and took out some meat. She waited for Cho to finish before they headed upstairs too. Dai and Chiyoko were already in her room waiting for them.

O-o-O

Sasuke could not believe this! Sakura had stood him up! He had told her to meet him and had meant it. He wondered if he had not been demanding enough. He stood outside Sakura's house. He could hear the panther sleeping in the backyard. Sasuke jumped on the roof top and walked from window to window. He saw Sakuya speaking to the panther in her room. He jumped to the other side of the house. There he spotted Sakura.

Sasuke opened the window silently and walked in. Sakura had not changed from her clothes. She lay sprayed on her bed, sleeping. The room was a mess. Clothes were spread all around the room. Sakura rolled over on her bed and curled up.

Sasuke walked over to her and took out a kunai. As he neared he stuck his arm out in her direction. Sasuke's arm shot out and pulled back as quickly. Sakura's hair was no longer in a pony tail. It was fanned out on and around her. He reached over to remove it from her face but stopped himself. This wasn't right, he had to leave, now.

Sasuke jumped out of the window.

* * *

**Character Bios on my profile!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank _itachimeri1989_ and _udhinasasa_ for reviewing!** **Also for following the story even though it is not that popular! *Hugs***

**I don't own Naruto!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

- - - Sakura walked out of the house with a hand bag full of documents. She watched her daughter walk with her teammate Ryozo and her cub. She waved at them as she passed them. Sakura was hoping that today was like yesterday with no injured ninjas.

"Your mom seems okay today" said Ryozo as they walked

"Yeah, I think so too" said Sakuya as she smiled at Ryozo which got him to blush

Cho abruptly stopped. Sakuya and Ryozo looked down at the young cub that was looking up. Sakuya and Ryozo stepped back when some one from above landed in front of them. They couldn't see who it was since the sun was blocking their vision.

"We need to talk"

Sakuya recognized that voice. It was Shikako. She stepped back and looked away. "We don't have anything to talk about"

"Yes we do" stated Shikako as he walked up to Sakuya and swung her over his shoulder

Sakuya blushed before she started to struggle against Shikako's hold. "Put me down Shikako!"

"Shikako-senpai put Sakuya-chan down. She doesn't want to g-go w-with y-you" stuttered Ryozo at the end when Shikako turned around and glared at the red head boy

"Tell Konohamaru-sensei that Sakuya won't be coming today. Cho let's go"

Cho purred at Ryozo before she walked up to Shikako. Sakuya kept struggling and kicked Shikako in his mid-section. He sigh in how much trouble this was resulting but he really needed to settle things with the girl in his arms. He started to walk away and Ryozo was left standing there with a look of pure annoyance.

- - - Sakuya had calmed down after a while she didn't really want to hurt Shikako but it didn't mean she was pleased about the way he had taken her away. For a guy who hates troublesome things he sure gets into a lot of them.

"Shikako if you don't put me down I'm going to pull your hair"

"I'll pinch your legs"

Sakuya sigh and looked around for the first time to see where it was they were going. She didn't really recognize the path even though she had passed it once or twice. Sakuya started to randomly poke Shikako on the back, he was walking too slow.

"Sakuya?"

Sakuya looked up even though she couldn't see who it was that called her name but she did recognize its voice. "Sas-chan, is that you?"

Sasuke's eye twitch at the nickname and Suigetsu snickered. Sasuke stared at the Nara boy who was carrying the raspberry. What were they up to?

"What's going on?" asked Suigetsu since Sasuke was taking his time

Shikako turned sideways. He was in no mood to deal with Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Well...Shikako-kidnapped-me-and-Cho-from-home-and-he-is-going-to-trade-us-for-a-secret-powerful-jutsu!" stated Sakuya moving her index finger

Shikako slapped his hand on his face. He always gave her credit for having a big imagination but this could get them in trouble. Sasuke stared at the two. He wasn't sure if to believe the raspberry head or just keep walking. He turned to the Nara boy who glared at him.

"I'm kidding Sas-chan!" Sakuya grinned "I have no idea what Shikako wants" she shrugged

Sasuke turned back to Shikako and glared at him. Shikako sigh, this girl could be so troublesome sometimes. "We are going to talk"

With that said Shikako started to walk. Cho gave them a growl before she followed Shikako. Sakuya waved at Sasuke and Suigetsu. Suigetsu gave Sakuya a small wave.

"You have the weirdest friends Sasuke"

Sasuke mumbled to himself "Tell me about it"

"So were are we heading?" asked Suigetsu

"You are going to buy wood and fix that door you and Karin destroyed" stated Sasuke

Both went to the stands. After Suigetsu got the wood and nails, Sasuke turned to him. "I have other business to attend. When I get back I expect that door to be fixed"

Suigetsu nodded and turned away to go back to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke turned to look at the Konohagakeru Hospital. There was some he needed to visit.

- - - Sakura walked out of a room. She had half healed a patient while Ino finished the job. She had to take some folders from her office and leave them at the reception area. As she walked inside she did not take notice that some one else was in her office.

"Damn it! I knew I put them here some where" said Sakura as she searched in her hand bag

"Why did you not go yesterday?"

Sakura dropped her bag and turned around. She glared at Sasuke who had taken a seat in the sofa across the room. She rubbed her temples and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I don't have time for this Sasuke" said Sakura as she found the folders she was looking for and was going for her office door

Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her around. Their bodies were touching.

"Is it that hard to fulfill this one task?" Sasuke got closer "Compare to what I am going to ask you to do in the future, this is nothing"

Sakura was having a hard time breathing let alone process whatever it was Sasuke was saying to her. She saw Sasuke smirk and she glared at him. Sakura nudge him off of her and took three steps away from him.

Sakura sighed. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Just a spar…for now" stated Sasuke

Sakura could not believe she was going to agree. "Fine. In two nights from now at the same place. Now leave, I have to work"

Sakura left her office and slammed her door closed…well more like she broke the door off its hinges. She groaned as she went over to reception area.

- - - Shikako dropped Sakuya at their favorite grass hill. Sakuya turned around to meet Shikako. Why had he walked so much just to get here?

"Why did you…"

Shikako cut her off. "I wanted you to blow off your anger before we came here"

Sakuya glared at Shikako because his little trick worked but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Well it didn't work, I am still super mad" She turned away.

Sakuya heard Shikako sigh. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist that dragged her to slump next to Shikako. She looked up at him but he had his other arm draped over his eyes.

"We _are_ going to talk"

"What are we going to talk about?" humphed Sakuya as she stared up at the sky

"About that man"

"Sas-chan is a good person. He promised Oka-chan that he would not hurt me and if he did Oka-chan would break his bones"

"Sakuya you can't believe everything he says. Promises can be broken because they are just words, remember that"

"What if you talked to him? At least hear him out"

Shikako groaned "You are going to fight me on this no matter what I say huh"

"Yes I am, so you should just give up"

"I am not" said Shikako glaring under his arm

Everything was quiet. All you could hear was the wind and some birds. But it wasn't going to stay like this considering that Sakuya always had something to say.

Sakuya crossed her arms "You are a lousy tomadachi"

"Why is that?" mumbled Shikako

"You haven't said one thing about my hair!"

Shikako didn't move his arm away from his eyes. "What's different about your hair?"

Sakuya smacked him "Isn't it obvious? I cut it!"

Shikako moved his arm quickly and sat up. He looked down at Sakuya. It was true! Her long raspberry, curl at the tip locks were gone. It was short with the tips swirled out. Sakuya caught his surprised look and she glared at him.

"If you don't stare at my head when we're together, then what do you look at?"

Shikako diverted his gaze to her hair not meeting her eyes "I look at your eyes" Shikako blushed

Sakuya thought she saw a light blush of Shikako's cheeks but then again she thought it could have been because of the sun.

Shikako took a strand of her hair. "I like it"

Sakuya hugged him. "Thank you Shikako-chan!"

Shikako turned so he could fall back. Half of Sakuya was on top of him. he didn't mind. Shikako wrapped an arm around her waist and looked up at the clouds.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Bios on my profile!  
**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank the following people for reviewing: **_**udhinasasa**_** and **_**itachimeri1989**_

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Also…I GIVE WARNING! SEX SCENE STARTING AT THE STAR!!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

- - - Sakura slumped into her office chair. She had come to the hospital very early when she was called on emergency. Everything was under control but she was exhausted and hungry. There was a light knock on her office door.

"Hey Sakura, want to go eat?"

Sakura got up and grabbed her purse. "That would be great Ino"

Ino and Sakura walked out of the hospital to the nearest food stand. As they sat down and waited for their orders to be ready, Ino turned to Sakura.

"Has Sasuke-san bothered you about standing him up?" asked Ino

Sakura grumbled. "Yes but he deserves it too. Remember how mean he was to us back in the Academy?"

"That's true but what I want to know was what went between the two of you" smirked Ino

"He wanted to know why I stood him up, I told him I didn't have time for him. Then…then I just agreed. I'm going to spar with him tonight"

"Ooh! Don't have too much fun" Ino wriggled her eyebrows

Sakura wanted to shove her out of her stool but knew it would be going over the line. So instead she glared at her and shook her head lightly. They ate quietly afterwards. It seemed that Ino was content with hearing about Sasuke bothering her.

Once Sakura was back in her office she fell on her sofa and went to sleep.

Sasuke sat on the porch of his house. He was meditating…and trying to drown Suigetsu's and Karin's arguing. They sounded like an old married couple…annoying. He twitched when he heard a crash coming inside their house.

"HI SAS-CHAN!!"

Sasuke jumped up and hit his head on the roof of his house. He heard the raspberry laugh hysterically as she pointed at his and grabbing her side. Sasuke landed lightly back into the porch and glared at her.

"Did I scare ya Sas-chan?"

"Hn" said Sasuke as he went back to his meditating pose

Sakuya sat down at the edge of the porch. "I thought it wasn't going to work but it did" she clapped

There was a small silence…between them since there was still some arguing going inside Suigetsu and Karin's house. Sakuya laughed at some things she heard but flinched at the crashes going inside the house.

"What are you doing Sas-chan?" asked Sakuya turning to him

"Meditating"

"Oh, can I try?" asked Sakuya excited. She didn't wait for Sasuke's answer. Sakuya went to sit next to him and got in the same pose as he was in. "What do I have to do?"

Sasuke looked at the twerp next to him. She seemed genially excited to learn something new. It surprised him that she was so trusting around him. He wondered if she had lived as she was now during the time he caused trouble would she still like him this much. "Get in a comfortable position"

"Okay" she nodded for the next step

"Close your eyes. Do not think about any ache or pain. Ignore your surroundings. Concentrate only on the flow of your chakra but under no circumstances should you let your guard down"

- - - Sakuya made a sound of approval and went to the task. She found it hard. After all she could hardly ignore the arguing or the flow of the wind. She shook her head a couple of times and concentrated on her chakra. She smiled at the feeling, it was like a tingling sensation.

After what seemed like hours but was only one, Sasuke nudged her. Sakuya opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"That was awesome Sas-chan, it felt tingly"

"Yes, you will get use to the feeling"

"I bet this is what Shikako-chan does that's why he's so mellow" grinned Sakuya

Then it dawned of Sasuke. An hour had passed and the Nara boy was no where to be seen. He had not seen the raspberry twerp be alone for a significant time without the pineapple head boy by her side.

"Where is your boyfriend?" asked Sasuke

"Shikako-chan went on a mission. I still don't know what that word means. What does it mean?"

Sasuke wanted to hit himself. Why did he go into a trap like this? He did not want to explain to this soon-to-be-teen-with-a-child-like-mind what a boyfriend was. "Ask your mother"

"Okay. I have to go and get the panthers out. Thanks for the lesson Sas-chan" Sakuya waved as she jumped from one roof top to the next.

Sasuke would have to admit that the raspberry head was something else. The kid wanted to learn more than was expected of her to. In his eyes she was a combination of the dobe and Sakura put together. Willingly to learn anything if it meant to protects others.

*

- - - Sakura quickly went home. She wasn't surprised to find her daughter in the house. Shikako was on a mission which meant that she would not be out late. She quickly cooked something for her and fed the panthers. Sakura took a shower and changed to appropriate fighting attire.

"Sakura-sama, where are you heading too? Is there an emergency?" asked Chiyo

"No, I'm going to meet someone. Keep an eye on Sakuya" said Sakura before leaving the house

Sakura jumped lightly from building to building not wanting to wake any one up. She landed inside the forest. She kept running until she sensed a powerful chakra. Sakura stopped near the lake. Sasuke jumped on the other side of the lake.

"I thought you were not going to come" stated Sasuke

Sakura sighed. "I was going to stand you up again but I want to get this over so you can stop bothering me"

"From what I remembered you desired my company and attention" Sasuke smirked

Sakura glared. "I was a child back then I was not thinking straight. Let's get this spar over with"

Sakura placed her black gloves on. Sasuke unsheathe his sword. Both got in their battle position before either went at each other. There were a few clashes. Sakura managed to take Sasuke's sword and break it. She lightly pin it on his neck, smirking for winning the first round. She kicked him and sent him into the dark woods.

Sakura went into the woods. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

Several Sakura's went into different directions. Though one went after Sasuke directly. She tried punching and kicking him and landing some blows. Sasuke landed on the ground facing down. Sakura slammed into him and laid her back on his back.

"Sasuke, didn't you leave Konoha to get stronger? Or are you just playing easy to get?" asked Sakura as she dug her heal on his leg

There was a puff of smoke under her. It was a clone. Sakura looked up as she heard a branch crack. Sasuke was coming right down at her with a kunai in hand. She turned around just in time and stretched out her leg kicking Sasuke on the gut.

"Damn it another clone!" grumbled Sakura getting off the ground

A kunai came at her but she was not fast enough and it hit her. There was a puff of smoke and Sasuke cursed hoping it was the actual Sakura. He knew that Sakura would have not made one clone, there others who were going to come at him.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke spited out small fireballs out into the forest to find Sakura since she was concealing her chakra. When he spotted movement he prepared his next jutsu. "Sōshuriken no Jutsu"

Sasuke felt Sakura coming, or at least one of her clones. Who knew if she had good night vision since Sasuke launched his shuriken her way. He heard her curse as it hit her and turned into a cloud of smoke. The second clone was smarter. She used the shuriken to step on and jump higher into the air.

Sakura smirked. She was hidden in the trees close to Sasuke and he hadn't noticed her yet which was good. She gave the signal to another clone to go and attack him directly. Sasuke turned to see who was running at him. He grumbled. Sakura had used a clone to distract him. The clone kicked and slammed Sasuke into a tree. Sakura smirked when he didn't turn into a cloud of smoke, it was the actual Sasuke. But she would not go out yet, this could also be a trap. Her clone took a kunai and poked Sasuke on the neck. She won round two. In round three it would be her who would bring the final blow.

"Sasuke are you going easy on me because I'm a woman?" asked Sakura fluttering her eyelashes at him

"Not anymore" Sasuke slammed the clone to the nearest tree but flinched when she laughed as she turned to smoke. "Sakura come out, let's end this face to face"

Sasuke came out to the lake. He wasn't surprised when several Sakura's appeared laughing and placing their fists on their hips. "Long distance isn't your thing I presume?" they smirked at him "It isn't mine either, let's get this over with"

All the Sakura's disintegrated into smoke. Sakura stepped out of the smoke but stopped Sasuke before he could come at her.

"Do not use fire attacks you'll end up burning the forest"

Sasuke gave single nod before going for Sakura. Sakura smirked as she managed to punch Sasuke's face. How long she wanted to do that and it finally came. Sasuke grabbed her next fist and twisted her arm around her back. Sasuke expected for her to hiss but it never came. Instead Sakura kicked him in the gut, turned around and got both of his hand and placed them behind his back. She slammed him into the ground and lightly hit him in the head indicating the third and finale blow. Sakura rolled off of him and rested her upper weight on her elbow.

"You went easy on me. I know you are a lot stronger. I'm glad you did, the last thing I wanted was to go sore to work tomorrow" Sakura sat up and was ready to get up when she was slammed back into the ground

"I was easy on you only because I wanted to use my energy on something better" smirked Sasuke as he took Sakura's wrists on each of his hands trapping them. Sakura glared at him and tried pushing him off of her but it wasn't working. Sasuke was already on her.

_I can't believe this. Back when I wanted him he was a total dick and now that I have no interest in him he happens to take an interest on me. This is just like men. _Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that I'll comply?" asked Sakura

"For one you came tonight. If you weren't so tired you would have not come because a lady does not roam during the night" stated Sasuke

"What are your intentions Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Sakura not struggling. There really wasn't a point since she was low on chakra and she was bored.

"Something you might not be willing to give but I will take any way" stated Sasuke gradually loosening his hold on her wrists.

Sakura sat up slowly and smirked up at Sasuke. "Do you want me to wrap my arms around your neck and my legs around your waist?"

"More than just that" mumbled Sasuke

_I could debate this on the pros and cons. But the thing is that I really don't have a good enough reason to not let him get under my shorts. All I have is pent up anger but that is just not enough because everyone in Konoha has the same problem. Decisions, decisions. _

"You and I both have an itch that needs scratching but what happens if I agree?" asked Sakura leaning back on the ground placing her arms on the back of her head

"Will find out in the end won't we?" asked Sasuke leaning down

"I guess we will after all its just sex" whispered Sakura

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura lifting her off the ground. He took her lips roughly. Yes, tonight may be just sex but that would change with time. Sasuke undressed her quickly as she did to him. Sasuke placed her down on the ground and his eyes wondered throughout her body. She had developed well…too well. Her breasts were plump even after having a kid. A very curvy body and his eyes lingered on her sex.

"Are you going to stare or do something?" asked Sakura peering up at him and smirking at his very defined body. Broad pale shoulders and a pale muscled chest. She couldn't help but lick her lips. Then her sight lowered down to his cock. It was already hard. Did she really made him lust after her?

"Yes. I just wanted to know how long you have been without this" asked Sasuke as he plunged a finger deep inside her. He removed it and came back in with two.

Sakura yelped at the sudden contact but lifted her hips to meet his fingers. "It's been years"

Sasuke leaned forward and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. He bit and pulled making a small moan escape her lips. Sasuke lifted her up and took her lips again. Sakura ran her fingers through his raven hairs pulling him deeper into their kiss.

"You seem like a natural to me" whispered Sasuke as they parted away for air

Sasuke kept pumping his fingers in and his eyes lit in delight. Sakura had tensed in his arm. He increased his speed and in matter of seconds Sakura came but his fingers didn't cease to stop. Sakura was panting next to his shoulder.

"Stop teasing me" Sakura whispered as she dragged Sasuke down at the ground with her. She grabbed him by the hair and crushed his lips to hers. Sasuke met her and ravished her lips and left her panting. He removed his fingers and took his cock and ran it up and down her sex. "Sasuke" Sakura moaned.

She lifted her hips wanting him deep inside her. He grabbed her hips and she opened her eyes. He kept her gaze as he slowly entered her, savoring every moment of her wet heated sex. Sasuke felt her shudder and lick her lips. He came almost out and plunged back in a hard thrust. Sasuke smirked as he heard Sakura moan loudly. He did it again but Sakura met him half way. At some point Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Sasuke stood up still deep inside her and slammed them on the nearest tree trunk. Sakura kept meeting him at each thrust and he took one of her nipples. Sasuke squeezed her ass wanting to be deeper inside. Her sex was tight around his cock.

Sasuke freed her nipple and took her lips roughly. He felt her tense once more and both increased their tempo and Sakura came. Sasuke bit her lip as her sex milked his cock. A few seconds later he came and Sakura scratched his back at the pleasure. Both were worn out. Sakura rest her head on his shoulder and Sasuke rested his on her chest. Once they caught their breath, Sasuke pulled out from her and placed her on her feet. Sakura didn't look up at Sasuke even though he was looking down at her.

Sakura went over and dressed. Sasuke did the same. Yet before Sakura could leave Sasuke wrapped an arm around her. "This is not over"

"It is. This is just once and its over." stated Sakura

"Will see about that" stated Sasuke as he let Sakura go. He watched her stumble then leap up into the trees. He watched her disappear into the darkness. Then he smirked. Sakura would be his to tame, claim and keep.

**

* * *

Sorry if the sex scene sucked, I'm not good with that kind of writing.**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

**_Marlenedenzel_, _itachimeri1989_, _broken-heart-crossing_, _nicole1422_, _udhinasasa_, and _Sayaka Uchiha_! ^_^**

**I don't own Naruto!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

- - - Sakura walked towards the market stands with Sakuya by her side. They were buying groceries. Sakura stopped when she watched her daughter run off and come back with candy. She couldn't help but stare at Sakuya. The years had gone by fast. Sakuya was no longer the little baby she would carry in her arms. She was now a Genin and if she trained hard a Chuunin soon enough.

"Are you okay oka-chan?" asked Sakuya

Sakura nodded and walked. She wished that she had spent just a little more time with Makoto and had been able to have another child with him. She wished she had given Sakuya a brother or sister. Sakura never wanted Sakuya to be an only child.

"Uchi-chan!" screamed Sakuya and waved like a lunatic

Sakura stopped and looked at her daughter and followed her gaze. Sasuke was walking around the stands. Not far from him was Suigetsu with Karin arguing. Sakuya walked over to them and Sakura had no choice but to follow her otherwise it would look awkward since she was done shopping.

"Hi Uchi-chan!" greeted Sakuya once she was in front of him

Sasuke massaged his temple. "Hello Sakuya"

"What's wrong Uchi-chan?" asked Sakuya

Sasuke shrugged over to Suigetsu and Karin. Sakuya walked over to them. When she stopped she placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you two embarrassed?"

Suigetsu and Karin turned to Sakuya. Karin glared at her and Suigetsu stared at her and then looked up at Sakura. "What are you talking about strawberry?"

"Strawberry?" Sakuya cocked her head to the side. Suigetsu pointed at her hair. Sakuya smiled but stuck her tongue out at Karin. You could see fumes coming out from Karin's head. "You two are arguing and making a scene and embarrassing Uchi-chan"

Karin and Suigetsu looked up and found several people starring at them. Somewhere glaring at Sasuke and shaking their heads at him. Suigetsu lowered himself until he was at Sakuya's level and whispered. "We aren't arguing. It's called winning a girl's heart"

"Winning a girl's heart?" questioned Sakuya not understanding

"Yeah, you see Karin" Suigetsu pointed at Karin "She's a very stubborn woman. She can't accept that I'm the only one for her and that Sasuke likes someone else"

Sakuya leaned in closer and whispered. "Who does Uchi-chan like?"

"Take a look for yourself strawberry" Suigetsu turned Sakuya around until she was facing her mother and Sasuke

Sasuke had walked up to Sakura who was trying not to look at him. "I thought you weren't shy anymore Sakura"

"What do you want Sasuke?" asked Sakura turning to him and glaring. Sasuke slipped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I am not sure anymore" He whispered and sneaked a kiss on her jaw line. Sakura stomped on Sasuke's foot. His eye twitched but he made no noise of pain.

"Watch it Uchiha" Hissed Sakura stepping away from him.

Sasuke pulled her back. "Both of us know that last night is going to repeat itself"

"It will if you don't let me go…I'll kick your ass again" whispered Sakura giving him a hard elbow to the ribs

This time Sasuke was moved enough to give back Sakura's personal space. She looked over to check on her daughter and found her staring at her and Sasuke with a big grin on her face. The white haired-fish face was talking to her.

"What are you telling the twerp?' asked Karin tired from standing there not knowing what Suigetsu was telling the shrimp about her. She turned to look over at her Sasuke and glared when she saw them too close and suddenly Sasuke moving away. "Hey leave my Sasuke-kun, he's mine!!!"

Karin made her way towards Sakura. Suigetsu stopped Sakuya before she could go any further. He told her it was best they were not in the middle of this. Sasuke turned to Karin when he noticed Sakura go rigid. He glared at Karin but it didn't slow her down.

"Leave my Sasuke-kun alone, he is mine alone!" yelled Karin

"Fight for him Oka-chan!" Sakura turned to her daughter when she heard her yell. Her daughter had a fist in the air. She gave her a small glare and big one at Suigetsu who laughed.

"Seems like your daughter doesn't mind me being with you" smirked Sasuke when Sakura turned to him after he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun!" yelled Karin

You could see veins appear in Sakura's forehead. She didn't have time for this, not now, not ever. She grabbed Sasuke by his shirt. "You want him so much here!" Sakura threw him at Karin and turned to walk away. "Sakuya let's go"

"Bye Suige-kun!" waved Sakuya as she ran after her mother

"Later strawberry" waved Suigetsu. He walked over to Karin and Sasuke. He couldn't help himself and laughed. "You are so dead Karin"

"Shut up Suigetsu" said Karin standing up and dusting herself off

"He is right" stated Sasuke getting up and glaring at Karin

Karin's went wide with fear and didn't wait, she ran. Suigetsu turned to Sasuke then to Karin's retrieving figure. He laughed.

Sasuke turned to him. "Go after her and scare her"

Suigetsu gave Sasuke a single nod before running after Karin. He would enjoy himself.

Sakura and Sakuya made it inside their house. She placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and turned to her daughter.

"Why didn't you fight for Uchi-chan, Oka-chan?" asked Sakuya before any word could escape Sakura

"Why would I fight for him?" answered Sakuya with a question of her own

"Uchi-chan likes you. Don't you like him?" asked Sakuya

Sakura gripped the kitchen counter trying not to lose her balance. This wasn't something she was expecting. Especially coming out from her own daughter. "Who told you that?"

"Suige-kun said that Uchi-chan likes you" giggled Sakuya

Sakura stared at her daughter. She was expecting a different response from her. "Aren't you mad that he likes me and that it isn't your Otou-chan?"

Sakuya shook her head. "I miss Otou-chan yes but Uchi-chan is good. I think Otou-chan wouldn't want you to be alone forever. He would want you happy, right?"

Sakura looked at her daughter. Where had the time gone by that her daughter was so wise? When had her daughter matured? She walked up to her daughter and hugged her. Sakura hugged her back.

"I love you too Oka-chan" said Sakuya smiling

They placed the groceries away. Sakura watched her daughter run out of the house to go to Naruto's and play with the twins. She took the opportunity to walk out to the panthers. She wanted to lid up a cigarette but knew she needed to drop the habit.

"Something the matter Sakura-san?" asked Chiyo

"Not really but call Chiyoko, Dai and Hisashi" stated Sakura

Within seconds four panthers were in front of her. She consider these the most important figures in the heard. Chiyo was mate to Hisashi who was the alpha of the heard. Chiyoko being their child and married to Dai who's cub Sakuya was always carrying around with her.

"Today Sakuya brought something up. Something I am even surprised she considered for me." Sakura move her hair behind her ear. "She stated she wouldn't mind me and Uchiha to be together…"

All the panthers perked at this. Chiyoko spoke up. "Why should this bother you so much Sakura-san? You hate Uchiha"

Chiyo knowing Sakura the best answered. "Sakura-san isn't a person who can keep a grudge. She would have eventually forgiven Uchiha but for Sakuya to accept him so easily and not consider that he will be replacing his father…it's a lot for you isn't it Sakura-san?"

"Yes but there is also the fact that Uchiha is already pursuing me doesn't make things any easier." Sakura explained what happened in the market stands, leaving certain things out, and waited for the panthers to say something to her.

Hisashi stepped up to her. "If Uchiha manages to capture your heart, we will remain beside Sakuya. After all only an Īshinzō can claim this herd."

"Of course. I want that as well but…"

Chiyo spoke up. "You already feel something for the Uchiha don't you Sakura-san?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it" said Sakura

They all stayed silent. They all knew how this was going to end but no one wanted to say anything, afraid to upset any one.

Dai who had been quiet the entire time stepped up. "Like father like daughter. Sakuya-chan came out just like our late Lord Makoto. They want to see Sakura-san happy and not alone. I'm sure Makoto-sama would accept Uchiha if he vows to respect you, be faithful and fight for all that is good"

The rest of the panthers agreed. Chiyoko cuddled up to her mate. Sakura smiled but it didn't mean she was going to accept Sasuke. She had been on her own for years and was doing fine why would she need a husband now?

Sakura cleared her head. She didn't want to ponder on these things now or any time soon. She thanked the panthers for listening to her and went back inside the house.

O-o-O-o-O

"Oh, is Sas-chan sad?" asked Natsumi

Sasuke looked over and found Sakuya and Naruto's twins next to him. He had been deep and lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice their presence. While Sakuya and Natsumi greeted him Natsuko glared at him and sat next to his twin.

"Uchi-chan is sad because Oka-chan hit him when he kissed her" giggled Sakuya as she watched Sasuke blush a light pink

"Sas-chan likes Sakura-oba-chan?" asked Natsumi

"He does" answered Sakuya smiling up at Sasuke

"Who told you that?" asked Sasuke lightly glaring down at her

Sakuya giggled. "Suige-kun told me before Oka-chan threw you"

Sasuke looked away and glared at Suigetsu and Karin's house. Both of them would pay for opening their big, noisy, gossiping mouths. They are causing him nothing but trouble.

Natsumi stood in front of him and patted his shoulder. "Cheer up Sas-chan! If you try harder Sakura-oba-chan will love ya back"

I pulled her pigtails lightly and smirked down at her. She grinned.

Natsuko spoke. "Sakuya-nee aren't you mad that Uchiha wants Sakura-oba?"

Sasuke froze as did Sakuya and Natsumi. They all turned to Natsuko who was pealing an orange. Natsumi went over and lightly flicked his finger on her twin's head. Sasuke thought Sakuya was going to do the same but ruffled his hair instead.

"Otou-chan wouldn't Oka-chan to be alone. He would want her to be happy" Sakuya turned to Sasuke. "Go for it Uchi-chan"

_This girl is one surprise after another. Another kid would be mad telling the intruder to back off but raspberry wants me to keep courting her mother…_

"I want a bunches of otōto's and imōto's" declared Sakuya

"…" Sasuke didn't know what do respond instead he just patted her head as he looked away

"Sakuya, Natsuko, Natsumi" All three including Sasuke looked up across from them to the roof top. It was Shikako. He glared down at Sasuke and to the hand that was still of her head.

Sakuya stood up and walked out. "Shikako-chan you're home! When did you get back?"

"This morning. Let's go" stated Shikako lading a few steps from her

"We barely got here and the twins really wanted to see Uchi-chan" stated Sakuya

"Let Naruto-san bring them some other day. We are leaving" stated Shikako taking her arm

"But Shikako-chan…"

Sasuke stood up. "Go with him"

Sakuya turned to look at him and nodded. "Let's go Natsumi, Natsuko"

Natsumi went over hugged Sasuke and handed him a bag of candy. Natsuko pulled his twin and walked up to their Senpai's. Sakuya and Natsumi waved as they left.

Sasuke watched them until he could no longer see them. He had gotten the raspberry's acceptance to court Sakura and plus she wanted brothers and sisters.

_That shouldn't be too hard._ Thought Sasuke as he smirked and retreated back inside his house

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank the following reviewers: _itachimeri1989_ & _udhinasasa_!**

**Sorry for keeping all of you waiting!**

**I also want to thank _broken-heart-crossing_, thanks to you this chapter was finished!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Rated R at the ***

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

A month later…

- - - Sasuke sat on the roof top of the main Uchiha house hold. He was thinking of a way that he could in some way trap Sakura. By trapping her, he meant to have sex with her again. He was sure that she would not come on her free will if he asked her to meet him. What was he going to do?

"You still deep in thought teme?"

Sasuke sat up and found Naruto not far from him sitting down. He had not noticed his presence. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto again and the dobe grinned at him. He glared at him and turned to look ahead of him.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Oh nothing really. I just came to see you…"

Sasuke turned to him. "Spit it out Naruto"

"After eating lunch with my family, my chibi Natsumi said that you like Sakura-chan. Is it true?"

Sasuke felt like glaring at his best friend. He was here to see if his youngest daughter's gossip was true or not. He didn't know if confirm the supposed rumor or tell him to mind his own business.

"What do you think?"

Naruto grinned. "So it is true. I knew it was true!"

He stared at Naruto. He seemed happy for him, it was strange. The idiot was reminding him of the old days when they were in team seven.

"I need your help"

Naruto stopped grinning and turned to Sasuke. There was a shock look on his face. Sasuke was regretting the decision already. Naruto was going to make a big deal about this.

"Help? With what?" asked a confused Naruto

"With Sakura" stated Sasuke in all seriousness. "I need to meet with her but without her knowing that it is me"

"I can do that. Do you have a specific place?" asked Naruto grinning

Sasuke smirked. "In the Konohagakeru forest, two miles from the river"

"Consider it done. Just don't do something stupid or you won't get Sakura-chan" stated Naruto standing up. "Have to head back to work. Kohana-chan is sending the twins to check up on me"

"Hn"

Naruto jumped and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. What just happened between them showed Sasuke that Naruto was a full grown man. It seemed like a life time had passed him by. Where were the Sakura and Naruto he had left behind all those years ago?

Sasuke shook his head. There was no time to ponder on such thoughts. The only thing he had to consider was how he was going to tame Haruno Sakura.

- - - Sakura was washing her hands and arms. She had just delivered a baby boy. She was worn out. The mother was screaming curses at her husband. She was leaving Ino to do the rest. She sat in her desk chair and leaned back. She sat up when she felt some else's presence in the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked

The Anbu bowed before delivering his message to her. "Hokage-sama request that you meet him at these quadrants"

The Anbu gave her a folded paper before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura took the paper. It was two miles from the river where she met with Sasuke. Why did Naruto want to meet her there? Why couldn't they meet at the Hokage's office? She shrugged. Naruto was a weird man, so she didn't think much about it.

Sakura got up to leave her office and get back to work but stumbled back to her seat. A wave of dizzy hit her hard. She held her head to steady her vision. Sakura slowly got on her feet and deemed that it was all do to stress and not getting enough rest. She discarded the wave of dizziness not considering anything from the usual. She went back to work.

- - - Sakura opened the door to her house and ran to the nearest bathroom. She leaned in front of the toilet seat and threw up. She stayed there a few more minutes thinking another wave of nausea was soon to come. When she figured it was done, she stood up and washed her mouth.

"It must have been something I ate" mumbled Sakura but she knew that wasn't it. Walking back home from the hospital, she had smelled a type of food that had gotten her nauseous. The thing she could not put together was the she liked eating what she had smelled in the air.

She got out of the bathroom when she heard her daughter by the entrance of their home. Shikako must have dropped her off, like he always did. Sakura met up with her daughter as she was in front of the kitchen.

"Okā-chan you don't look well. You're all pale, are you sick?" asked Sakuya as she analyzed Sakura

"I might be coming down with something, I'm heading to bed" mumbled Sakura

"Do you want me to make you something to eat, soup?" asked Sakuya wanting to get her mother better

"No, sweetheart. Sorry that I have to leave you to eat alone." Said Sakura

Sakuya shook her head. "It's okay Okā-chan, you go and sleep."

Sakura patted her head not wanting to pass whatever germs she had that where getting her sick. Walking up she took a quick shower and flopped on her bed.

- - - Sakura woke up groggy and quickly ran to the bathroom. She threw up. She stayed in the bathroom half of the morning before she could get up and be sure that she was not going to throw up again. After washing her mouth repeatedly and getting ready she ran out of the house.

She arrived to her office and dropped her bag before changing into her doctor's coat and running out of her office. She walked up to the reception area.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" mumbled Ino as she found her dropping a manila folder on a tray

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"Sakuya-chan came in here earlier and said you were not coming today because you were sick" answered Ino analyzing Sakura over. "I think Sakuya-chan was right. You don't look so well. Maybe you should go home and take the day off."

"It's nothing really bad Ino, just a stomach bug. It'll be gone by tomorrow." Said Sakura waving her off

Ino glared at her. "Big things come from little things Sakura, take care of it or you'll end up getting the patients sick"

*** * * **Sakura nodded before heading back to her office. She looked at her first patient. She looked over the patient's record before heading to the door. The file did not have much. All there was that the man came for his regular check up.

"Good…" Sakura paused looking at her watch. "Good afternoon…eh. What are you doing here?"

"I came for my check up" smirked Sasuke who was sitting on a bed

Sakura glared at him. "Didn't I look at you not long ago?"

"I believe about three weeks"

Sakura glared intensified when Sasuke referred to their sexual encounter and not medical one. He hopped off the bed and wrapped an arm around Sakura. He took her lips before she could protest. Sasuke dragged her to the door and locked it. The last thing they needed was an audience.

"Sa…Sa-Sasuke…we…ca-can't…not here" gasped Sakura between kisses

"We can, if you don't cry out" mumbled a smirking Sasuke

Sasuke moved Sakura to the corner near the door. It would ensure him if any one approached the door. Sasuke pulled Sakura's panties down and rolled up her dress. Sakura helped Sasuke loosen and pull down his pants. He plunged inside of her without giving it a second thought. He didn't move. He didn't want to admit but he had missed the feeling of Sakura.

Sasuke began to move when Sakura bucked into his cock. Sasuke let go of her lips and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. He felt Sakura's teeth pierce his shoulder and moan into his shirt. He plunged deeper and she bit him. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips. Sasuke took this as an indication to go deeper and faster.

Sasuke took Sakura's lips again and plunged insider her hard and deep. He felt Sakura moan and repeated the action again. He kept this rhythm until he felt her tense up in his arm and increased his tempo. Sasuke felt her release both in body and in their kiss. He pumped into her a couple more times before ejaculating inside of her.

Sasuke stayed inside her even though Sakura was nudging him to get out of her. He bucked into once more before releasing her body to her. Sakura took Sasuke by the arm and hauled him to the bathroom in the room.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ready for round two?"

Sakura moved his arm and cleaned herself. There was no way she was going back to work like this. Sasuke didn't say anything else and cleaned himself up before pulling his pants up. Sakura walked up to him and pulled the collar of his shirt sideways and a light green glow came from her hands.

"I'm healing you, calm down" said Sakura when Sasuke got grabbing on her buttocks

"Whatever you say doctor" said Sasuke giving her a last squeeze before letting her go

Sakura finished healing him and walked out of the bathroom and out of the room. Sasuke jumped out of the window and jumped inside Sakura's office. He wanted to avoid bumping into Ino, who was sure to make a big deal of him being with Sakura. He was surprised to find the dobe inside Sakura's office.

Sakura walked inside her office and sat down before noticing that Naruto was in the room.

"Hey Naruto, something the matter?" asked Sakura

Naruto looked at her for a minute. "Are you okay? You look…sick"

"I'm fine Naruto" said Sakura

Now that Sasuke looked at Sakura. She did look sick. She was sickly pale. Was she lying to the dobe?

Naruto shrugged. "How come you didn't go yesterday?"

Sakura remember that she was supposed to meet Naruto yesterday. Damn! She was actually going to go pay him a visit during her break. Naruto didn't wait for her answer and kept on ranting. He didn't see Sasuke waving his arms at him to shut up.

"After all the trouble I went through so teme could seduce you and…" Naruto was cut off or more likely chopped off

"Wait! You did what now!! Answer me Naruto before I beat it out of you!" yelled Sakura. When she saw that Naruto looked at the door, she knew she was going to have to beat him up for the information. She stood up to go after Naruto but stumbled. The wave of dizziness hit her hard. She could stay on her feet. She could feel the world around her moving. She felt air hit her face. She figured she was falling.

"Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto rushing over to her.

Sasuke jumped off the window and inside the room. Naruto had managed to get Sakura before she could hit the hard wooden floor. Sasuke took Sakura from Naruto, lifting her up to his arm. "Naruto go call for Ino!"

Naruto ran out of the room and yelled for the blond medic. In matter of seconds Ino ran inside the room dragging Naruto behind her.

"What happened to her?" yelled Ino

Sasuke answered before Naruto could say more than he had to. "She fainted"

"Follow me" Ino lead the out of Sakura's office to the nearest unoccupied room she could find. She ordered Sasuke to put Sakura on the bed. She called for another nurse to come inside the room. Ino kicked Naruto and Sakura out of the room, literally, so she could work. Naruto leaned inside his head on the door. "Check her temperature. I'll take a blood sample."

Naruto heard feet moving quickly. He was knocked to the floor when the nurse rushed out from the room with the blood sample. Sasuke and Naruto walked inside the room where Ino was waking Sakura up. There was a light green light emitting from her hands.

"Sakura wake up" mumbled Ino

Sakura sat up. "Bucket, give me a bucket."

Ino rushed over to a cabinet and threw Sakura the bucket she found. Sakura held her hair back and threw up in the bucket. Naruto rushed over and rubbed her back. He held her hair back for her. Sasuke stood there not really knowing what to do. He wanted to know what was wrong with Sakura.

"Sakura was there something you ate that upset your stomach?" asked Ino handing her napkins to clean herself

"Maybe, I don't know. I've been like this since yesterday" mumbled Sakura laying back down

Ino took the bucket from her and placed another one near Sakura's bed. "I think its best that you rest. Don't argue with me because I don't want you to get the patients sick"

When Ino got like that there was no point in disagreeing with her. The last thing she wanted was to start an argument with her. "Fine but inform Sakuya. I don't want her to worry."

Naruto nudged Sakura back to her bed and she quickly succumbed to sleep. When Sasuke and Naruto knew that Sakura would not wake up, they turned to Ino.

"What's wrong with her?" they asked at the same time

Ino giggled before stopping herself. "We took a blood sample from her, we will see if it's anything serious. I'll come and check on her later. Naruto I'm sure you are needed at the Hokage tower, so get going"

"But…Sakura-chan…"

"I don't believe it's anything dangerous Naruto, go back to your duties" said Ino pushing him to the door

"Fine but I'll come see her later" Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke

Ino turned to Sasuke. "You should go and inform Sakuya-chan or Shikako-kun if you see him first"

Sasuke slight shook his head and headed out the window but not before looking back at the sleeping Sakura.

- - - Shikako and Sakuya were walking back from the candy stand. Shikako had promised her candy if Sakuya would let him sleep while they were in the hill top. Yet again reminding himself to stop talking in his sleep.

"Don't be so bummed Shikako-chan. I'll get you something big for your birthday. I promise" Sakuya stuck out her pinky finger.

"You don't have to" mumbled Shikako looking away

"Yes I do because you're my tomodachi" Sakuya smiled up at him. Shikako stuck out his and completed the pinky promise.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Shikako nudged Sakuya forward.

They walked up to Sakuya's house and stopped at the entrance. "Do you want to come in and eat sweets?"

"No, I have to get home. I have to prepare the table for dinner" said Shikako

"Oh, okay. I'll see tomorrow Shikako-chan" said Sakuya hugging him before going inside her house.

Shikako took a deep breath before walking away from the house. He always made sure to walk Sakuya home and got inside before leaving. The girl was clumsy and he thought she brought danger to herself. He preferred to make sure she went in safely.

He walked home quickly knowing if he wasn't there at the time his mother expected him to, he was sure to get a scolding from her. Besides that his mother would punish him by cleaning or worse cooking. He was a few steps from his home when he spotted Uchiha Sasuke talking to his Otō-san.

"Oto-san is something the matter?" asked Shikako approaching Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke

"Have you seen Sakuya-chan?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, why?" asked Shikako wanting to know what was going on

"Sakura is in the hospital and she wanted me to inform Sakuya" stated Sasuke

Shikako's eyes widen. The adults were not telling him the condition of Sakura-oba. Most importantly he had left Sakuya by herself. He turned around and ran back to Sakuya's house.

- - - Sakuya walked inside. She walked into the kitchen thinking she was going to find her Okā-chan cooking. When Sakura wasn't there, Sakuya went looking for her. Her Okā-chan was nowhere to be found. Sakuya walked back to the backyard.

"Chiyo-san, have you seen Okā-chan?" worriedly. Her Okā-chan was always home when she got home. Why wasn't she here yet?

"No Sakuya-chan. Do not fret. I am sure there is a patient who needs extra care. Sakura-san will be coming soon"

Sakuya nodded and walked back to the kitchen. She started dinner but wasn't managing well. She was dropping everything. She was worried about her Okā-san. Sakura was sick yesterday and didn't know if she was better.

Sakuya shook her head. If her Okā-chan was really sick, she would have stayed home. Which meant that her Okā-san was healthy and healing people at the hospital. There was nothing she should be worrying about. Cho came purring inside the house and Sakuya gave her a piece of meat before sitting down to eat. Instead she was tapping her chopsticks. It felt strange eating by herself. She hated being alone.

There was loud knocks at her door. She got up and walked towards the door and opened but ready to attack if it was an intruder. She was surprised to find Shikako at her door step. She pulled him inside and sat him down. She gave him a glass of water.

"You okay Shikako-chan?" asked Sakuya

Shikako nodded after gulping down the glass of water. "I came to tell you something"

Sakuya looked confused. What was so important that Shikako couldn't wait to tell her tomorrow? "What is it?"

"Sakura-oba, she's in the hospital" said Shikako

Sakuya really looked confused now. "Uh…that's where she works Shikako-chan"

"What I mean is that she's there as a patient."

Sakuya suddenly stood up and ran for the entrance. Shikako took her by the arm and stopped her.

"Let go Shikako I need to go to Okā-chan!" she yelled

"I know but you need to calm down. The nurses will not let you see her if you're in hysterics" stated Shikako trying to calm Sakuya down.

Sakuya took a deep breath but really wanting to push Shikako out of her way and run out of the house to the hospital. Yet she knew that Shikako knew what was going inside her and grabbed her arm.

Sakuya hugged him. "Please let's go already"

Shikako took Sakuya out of the house and ran with her by his side to the hospital. Chiyo was following them. They reached the hospital and a nurse took them to Sakura's room.

- - - Sakura woke up to reaching for the bucket beside her bed. She threw up and was surprised to find Sasuke holding her hair back. He handed her a cup of water to rinse her mouth. Sasuke handed the bucket to the nurse.

"Ugh…thanks"

"What wrong?" asked Sasuke

Sakura looked at him and shrugged. "It must have been something I ate"

There wasn't a knock. The door burst open and in came a running Sakuya with Shikako behind her. "Okā-chan!"

"What is it Sakuya-chan?" asked Sakura frantic when she saw how anxious her daughter was. Had something happened to her or tow someone?

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" cried Sakuya when she hugged Sakura

Sakura glared at Sasuke since he was the only one in the room. "Did you exaggerate my condition?" Sakura turned to her daughter. "I'm okay. I just fainted, nothing bad"

"Oh, I'm so happy" said Sakuya hugging her Okā-san again.

Sasuke handed Sakuya the chair and she sat down thanking him. Chiyo came through the window. She analyzed Sakura and smelled the air but found nothing wrong. Of course she was wary of Uchiha Sasuke. She sat down next to the bed without a word. Shikako went to sit at the edge of the window. He didn't trust Uchiha.

- - - An hour went by. Shikako had left after Sakura insisted Sakuya was going to be okay here with her. Sakuya didn't last long awake and fell asleep with her head resting at Sakura's bed. Naruto had come during the time and stayed with Sakura. He had dismissed Sasuke, stating that he could take over and to head home but Sasuke did not budge. Ino came in bursting through the door but stopped when she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto where in the room.

"I need both of you to step outside. I need to talk to Sakura in private" said Ino. She pushed both males when they didn't listen. She waited a minute and opened the door. Naruto and, not expecting it, Sasuke tumbled in and she quickly closed the door make sure it hit them in the face. Ino turned to Sakura.

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Sakura a little worryingly

"It actually depends how you take it" said Ino not knowing how to prepare her friend for the new she was going to tell her.

"Just tell me already!" hissed Sakura waking Sakuya up but not noticing

Ino hid behind the manila folder. "Sakura you are pregnant."

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**New ideas are welcomed!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank the following:**

_**Twisted Musalih**_

_**Itachimeri1989**_

_**Geassuser9**_

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

- - - Sakura looked at Ino…and laughed. "Ahahaha! Very funny Ino"

Ino looked at Sakura. "Sakura I'm not making a joke…you're really pregnant, see"

Ino whispered at the end not wanting the males outside to her them. She handed Sakura the manila folder to show her that she wasn't lying. Sakura looked over at the blood test. There it was. It said she was with child. Four weeks to be précised. She slammed the folder to the bed and turned to Ino.

"Take more blood, I don't care how much but take it and do the test again. I can not be pregnant!" Sakura hissed at the end. She was glaring at Ino. While Ino thought that Sakura's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Sakura calm down. You are pregnant the test has never been wrong. You are with child."

Sakura gripped the sheets and shook her head. This could not be happening to her. She was sure she had…there could be not possible way! Unless…she had not protected herself! She forgot to protect her body from this when she had been with Sasuke. She was too tired and collapsed on her bed! If there was ever a time she wanted to bang her head on the wall this was the time.

Sakuya sat up. "Um…why are you hissing Okā-chan, Ino-oba?"

"Ah…nothing at all sweetheart. Ino just informed me I have a small infection and will be fine" Sakura quickly lied. She knew that if she told her daughter, she would be ecstatic and yell it out for everyone to hear. It was the opposite from what Sakura wanted. She didn't want any one to know especially Sasuke.

"Sakuya spend the night in Naruto's house, okay?" said Sakura wanting her daughter to leave so she could think about this without her being here. "I'm going to be okay"

Sakuya looked at her Okā-san and nodded.

Sakura kissed her daughters forehead. "Ja ne Sakuya"

Sakuya walked out of the room. Sakura could hear her daughter explaining things to Naruto and Sasuke. Both knocked and came in.

"Sakura-chan you're going to be okay?" asked Naruto

Sakura nodded. "Nothing but a small infection."

"That's good" sighed Naruto in relief

Sakuya pulled Naruto's Hokage sleeve. "Naruto-oji, let's go. Okā-chan needs rest and if you don't get rest you won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning and Kohana-oba will throw a bucket of cold water at you"

Sakura laughed and waved them away. Naruto bid his good bye and took Sakuya and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "You can go too Sasuke. I'll be fine in a day or two"

Sasuke stared at Sakura and sat down. Sakura glared at Sasuke and turned to look at Ino with a pleading look. Ino nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke-san but you can't stay. You might get infected and we can't have that now can we?" said Ino lifting him up from the chair. "Besides visiting hours are over. You can come and see her tomorrow, okay?"

Ino followed Sasuke out of the room to the entrance. Sasuke turned to her before leaving the Hospital itself. "Is Sakura really okay?"

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with her. Stop worrying Sasuke-san" said Ino patting his back. She waved as he jumped away. Ino ran back to Sakura's room. She sat down in the chair next to Sakura's bed.

"Ino you can not tell any one and I mean any one. Am I clear?"

Ino promised. "Can you at least tell me who is the father?"

Sakura glared at Ino. "No because you'll be too tempted to tell"

"Then I'll guess…hm…is it Sasuke?" giggled Ino

Sakura glared at Ino. "I hate you"

Ino giggled again. "I promise I won't say a word. I'll be going now"

Sakura fell back into her pillow. What was she going to do? Well there wasn't much to do. She wouldn't be showing for a while but it was going to get hard hiding her belly. What was she going to do about Sasuke? Was she going to even tell him?

- - - Sakuya walked out of Naruto's house waving. "I'll be back later!"

Sakuya ran over to her house and checked that everything was alright. She fed the panthers that lingered in the backyard. Sakuya was met by Ryozo and Teiji. She gave each a hug. Both boys looked as each other and shrugged. She was a girl how where they supposed to understand her.

"You seem really happy Sakuya-chan" said Ryozo

Sakuya nodded. "I found out something great!"

Ryozo looked at Sakuya with a look of shock, anger and sadness. "What did you exactly find out?"

"Oh I can't tell, it's a secret!" Sakuya smiled skipping ahead

Ryozo raised an eyebrow and Teiji stopped next to him. Both stared at their teammate.

"Don't even try to understand her, after all she's Sakuya." Said Teiji catching up to her. Ryozo caught up to them.

They trained with their Konohamaru-sensei and ran errands around Konohagakeru. Konohamaru invited every one to eat afterwards but Sakuya declined. "I need to meet with some one, Jā ne mina!"

Sakuya waved as she ran off. Konohamaru and Teiji gave her a wave while Ryozo stood there watching.

Sakuya walked around and followed the path that would lead her to the grass hill. There she would wait for Shikako. She waited for an hour or so before she got fed up and got up. She bumped with some one.

"Eh…?"

"Where are you going?" asked Shikako pushing her down

"I thought you were not going to come. I have great news Shikako-chan!"grinned Sakuya

Shikako turned to Sakuya. _What is this girl up to?_ "What is it?"

Sakuya smiled. "Okā-chan is having a baby!"

"Wha…what?" Shikako stuttered looking wide eyed at Sakuya. _She finally lost it. Wanting a brother and sister so much… she has lost her mind._

Sakuya glared at Shikako. "Don't look at me like that. It's true, that's why Okā-chan was sick!" Sakuya was grinning but then frowned. "But don't tell any one and I mean it. Okā-chan doesn't want any one to know."

"Why?" asked Shikako

Sakuya shrugged. "I need to get back. I'm staying with Naruto-oji"

"I'll walk you"

Sakuya hugged Shikako. "You're an awesome tomodachi Shikako-chan!"

- - - Sakura could no longer stand another day as a patient. She had been in that bed for two damn days and it was all she could take. She got up and walked over to the bathroom to change. When she came out, Sakura found a frantic Naruto. As Naruto spotted her, he ran over and hugged.

"Oi Naruto what's the matter with you? I thought I told you I was fine a day ago."

"It's not that Sakura-chan, you have to hide me!"

Sakura looked at Naruto. What had him so scared that it looked he was about to pee his pants? Had he spilled Ramen on an important ambassador? Had he gotten the Elders upset? Then it dawn on her. The only person that could get Naruto this scared was his own wife.

"What did you do to Kohana-chan?" asked Sakura

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing bad. It's just that…well…oh kami…she's here already! I can sense her!"

"What did you do to her Naruto?!" asked Sakura now worried

"I got her pregnant…again" cried Naruto running over to the bathroom and slamming the door closed after going in

All the color on Sakura's face went away. Naruto had gotten his wife pregnant…she was going to kill him. Sakura walked over to the window and looked out. She saw Kohana walking over here. She looked like she was ready to kill Naruto and any one who got in her way. The village people ran away from the Hokage's wife. To them it was an omen for the Hokage's wife to be pregnant. Besides the rampages she would make, the village people would not see their Hokage for months. There were rumors that Naruto would disappear because Kohana would beat the hell out of him.

"NARUTO! You better come out!! Don't make me look for you!!" yelled Kohana

Sakura looked at the bathroom door and heard a whimper. She shook her head. Naruto knew better than to get his wife pregnant without her consent. Kohana had let it pass when Naruto had gotten her pregnant with the twins without her knowing it. But she sure gave him hell for it. She was sure that Kohana would definitely make the rumors come true and kill Naruto in the process.

Sakura walked out of the room to her office. She sat down and waited. She counted in her head. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

"Sakura where is Naruto?!!" yelled Kohana coming in

"Naruto? Isn't he supposed to be in the Hokage Tower?" asked Sakura playing on the part of 'she doesn't know a thing'

"Don't lie Sakura-chan! I know Naruto is around here. I can sense him."

Sakura slouched in her chair. "I don't know what has been happening the last two days. I've been in bed rest"

Kohana stopped her pacing and turned to her friend. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. "I fainted. It was due to exhaustion."

"You should work less hours. We can't have the best medical Kunoichi getting ill"

Sakura nodded. "I am. I going to change my schedule" There were a few minutes of silence between them. Sakura turned back to Kohana. Naruto was going owe her one for this. "Kohana-chan, why are you chasing Naruto? I know he got you pregnant but remember that he said he wanted a big family. I thought you understood?"

"I do. I want I big family too. I only had two brothers who were too busy to be with me but he should at least give me a warning!"

Sakura chuckled. "You should take this as a future warning. I am sure he is only going to wait a few months before he gets you pregnant. It surprised me he waited six years before getting you pregnant again"

"Well if I count from the time I had Natsuhana, he waited five years before we had the twins. Now it's been six years since the twins…I should have seen this coming" grumbled Kohana placing her forehead on Sakura's desk

"How far are you?" asked Sakura "We can always have a test done to make sure"

"Well I believe I'm a month and a few weeks but I want to be sure. Let's have a test done."

Sakura got up and walked with Kohana to the room where she had been resting in and where Naruto was still hiding in the bathroom. Sakura called for a nurse. The nurse was prepping Kohana's arm and ready to insert the needle when Kohana took her arm back.

"No…I don't want to get injected…maybe I'll just stay like this…I really don't need to know when I conceived" said Kohana

Sakura sigh. She had forgotten that Naruto's wife was scared of needles. Sakura had seen her fight. She could take a blow to the gut and punch on the face but she hated getting pierced by needles. Naruto had sure gotten his hands full when he married Kohana.

"Kohana-chan, don't think about it. Close your eyes and relax"

"No! I…no!" said Kohana hiding her arm

Naruto busted out of the bathroom. He ran over to his wife and hugged her. "What are you doing to my Kohana-chan?"

"Nothing Naruto, she wanted to make sure how far in her pregnancy she was. She must have forgotten her fear for needles. Help me out" said Sakura

Naruto hugged his wife closer to his chest and rubbed her arm as the nurse injected the needle and extracted blood. Kohana hissed and Naruto held her tighter. When the nurse walked out of the room with the blood sample, Kohana opened her eyes. She turned to her husband. "You were hiding in the bathroom?"

"Don't hurt me Kohana-chan! I love you, I really do. I want kids, a lot of kids! You said you wanted kids too! Don't kill me!" pleaded Naruto hugging his wife

Kohana had tears in her eyes. The hormones were kicking in. "I love you too Naruto-kun!"

"Eh…you're not going to beat me?"

Kohana shook her head and hugged her husband. "No, I want to have a lot of kids with you. So many that Konohagakeru will be full of blond kids running around!"

Sakura turned away. Her hormones were kicking in. She cleared her throat before tears could form in her eyes. "Take Kohana-chan home Naruto. Make sure she rests"

"You got it Sakura-chan! Arigato, Ja ne!" Both Naruto and Kohana disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

- - - Sakura walked inside her house and was surprised to find her daughter there. Wasn't she supposed to be with her team? When her daughter spotted her, she came towards her and hugged her. Sakura patted her daughter's hair. Sakuya nudge her mother to the kitchen where she was cooking. She sat down Sakura and served her plate of what she had been cooking.

Sakura looked at her daughter and Sakuya smiled back at her.

"Oka-chan, when is my imōto or otōto going to be born?"

Sakura dropped her chopsticks. She turned to her daughter wide eyed. _I knew I couldn't trust Ino! She went and told Sakuya. She is sure to tell Sasuke now!_ Thought Sakura

"How did you find out?" asked Sakura

"I overheard at the hospital. You told Ino-oba not to tell, so I'm not going to tell. I promise" stated a smiling Sakuya.

Sakuya walked over to her mother and hugged her. Sakura smiled. She was happy that her daughter was happy. Right now she did not care that she was carrying the child of Sasuke. This child that was growing inside her was going to become a companion to her daughter. Sakuya was going to love, care and protect this child but most of all she was going to become a big sister. If that brought joy to her daughter, it would bring joy to her.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I just wanted to get school over with. I could not afford to get distracted, sorry!**

**I want to thank the following for reviewing: _Twisted Musalih_, _Itachimeri1989_, _Udhinasasa_, _Geassuser9_!!!!**

**I do not own Naruto!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

- - - Sasuke went to see Sakura later in the afternoon but Ino did not find her in her room or her office. Sakura had discharged herself from the hospital. He had tried to see her but it seemed that she avoiding him. For example a week ago when he went to her house to see her, Sakuya had opened the door.

"Ohayo Uchi-chan"

"Ohayo. I need to speak to Sakura"

"Okā-chan still sleeping Uchi-chan. I would invite you in but I'm leaving. Want to go eat breakfast?"

Sasuke looked down at the raspberry girl. He thought she was hiding something from him but the girl was a blabber mouth. If she knew something she was bound to spill it. He accepted her invitation to eat breakfast. It surprised him that they sat down to eat and she did not utter a single word. Something was definitely up. Then again maybe it was because Sakura taught her not to talk while eating. She started talking away as soon as she was done.

That had been two weeks ago.

Everything time he had tried looking for her in her house, Sakuya was in the front porch meditating with that cub of hers. Yet there was always a panther as well. When he had tried sneaking inside, a panther was always there. They were all over the house. As if protecting it from intruders, mainly him. What was going on?

- - - Sakura had changed her working schedule. She was working part time but was coming in on the afternoons. She spent most of the mornings throwing up. The only things she could eat were fruits and vegetables, especially tomatoes. This was definitely Sasuke's child.

At the moment she was making a stew that was going to take to work to eat on her break. Though she was sure she was going to eat it while working. She was a month and three weeks pregnant. She was sure she wasn't showing just yet but she felt like she was. The she had taken the sash off from the kimono shirt she wore. Instead of wearing a short black skirt, she decided to wear long, loose pants.

Thankfully she had managed to avoid Sasuke without really trying. It seemed like when he was looking for her she was sleeping, not where she was supposed to be or probably he had gotten tired of looking for her and had enough of this hide and seek game.

Sakura slipped away from her deep thinking and looked down at her left hand. Her thumb and index finger was twitching. She looked out her window and smiled as her eyes watered up.

_He is back! My little man is back!_

- - - Sasuke sighed. This should have been a chore for Karin and Suigetsu but he could not let them out in town. Not when they kept getting him in trouble. He was picking out some fruits but was not really paying attention to what he was getting.

"Why are you getting so many tomatoes?"

"We are out" said Sakuya looking for good tomatoes

"Why do you need so many?" asked Shikako

"Okā-chan has gotten a huge craving for them. If she doesn't make something with tomatoes, she eats them like this" said Sakuya paying the stand lady

Sasuke looked at the retrieving Shikako and Sakuya. What the raspberry twerp said intrigued him. From what he remembered from the time he was in team seven, he knew that Sakura hated tomatoes. Of all the things she wanted to share with him back when they were kids, liking or eating tomatoes was not one of them. What was going on with her? He was going to have to get the answers out of the raspberry since these days he could not seem to see Sakura herself but he would have to get the raspberry without the Nara boy around.

Sasuke made sure to not bring any suspicion to himself as he walked towards a familiar walkway. He leaned against a tree and waited. The raspberry was sure to walk the panthers in the middle of the day like she had been doing the past weeks. He watched the first panthers walk up. He climbed the tree and watched the panthers pause. They sat down and waited for the rest and Sakuya to catch up.

"Is something the matter Hisashi-san?" asked Sakuya

The alpha turned to her. "Use your senses child"

Sakuya gave a single nod. She used her nose and gave twitch. There was something in the air, it was someone she knew but she knew a lot of people. She had to work on distinguishing each person she knew. She used her hearing and located a calm breathing not belonging to the herd. She tried her sense of smell again and grinned. "Uchi-chan come down already!"

Sasuke jumped down from the tree branch and in front of Sakuya. "It took you too long to locate me. When you are on a mission you will not have time to waste."

Sakuya nodded taking the advice and storing it. "If you wanted to see me, you should have knock on the door you know"

"There is something I needed to ask you without the Nara boy to be there" stated Sasuke. He watched the panthers go tense. He could have phrased his words differently but he needed answers. "What did you mean by Sakura having cravings for tomatoes?"

Sasuke watched as Sakuya's grin faltered and nearly disappear from her face. He nearly smirked at this. The raspberry's reaction confirmed that Sakura was indeed avoiding him and that there was something the raspberry and Sakura were hiding from him.

"Is it weird? I have a huge craving for candy all the time and I don't see any one asking me why" said Sakuya in a smooth tone though Sasuke knew that she was trying to change the subject. If that did not work in the past, it was not going to work now.

"Answer the question Sakuya" commanded Sasuke

The panthers growled at Sasuke. He was coming off too offensive. If he kept this up, he was sure the herd was going to attack him and the raspberry was not going to answer his question. Sasuke was going to ask Sakuya another question when he saw the change in her demeanor. Something was coming or something was going to happen. All of Sakuya's fingers twitched at the same time. Sasuke watched the raspberry turn around and jump up into the air. Sakuya caught some one and Sasuke watched them fall to the ground and roll about.

"Nii-chan you're home!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open like saucers….

Sasuke composed himself after he thought about the raspberry's words. She had nicknames and such for any one she was fond of. It was natural she should find some one she'd call older brother. Yet his own hypothesis was not bringing any peace of mind. Not when all of the panthers ran up to the raspberry and the boy. He watched Sakuya stand up and help the older boy stand up. Once they were up, she hugged him and the boy returned the gesture.

"Nii-chan, when did you get home? Did you go see Okā-chan first?" asked Sakuya

"I just got here. Okā-san already must know I'm here" answered the boy

Sakuya nodded. "Okā-san's ear-pulling fingers must have twitched"

Sakuya moved her fingers and gave a pinching motioned. The boy's eyes widen and slapped Sakuya's hand away. "Don't remind me!"

Sakuya laughed at the boy. Instantly she turned to Sasuke as though remembering that she had been talking to him a few minutes ago. She walked up to him and pulled Sasuke up to where the boy was standing with the heard. "Uchi-san, meet Masato my nii-chan"

Sasuke looked him over. This boy held black hair with Sakura's green eyes. His theory went out the window. This boy was definitely Sakura's son. Why had she or the raspberry told him about the boy before?

"Masato-nii meet Uchi…" Sakuya was cut off by her older brother

"Uchiha Sasuke, yes I know. The panther elders warned me about him" said Masato glaring at Sasuke

"Masato-nii be nice. Uchi-san has been nothing but nice to me and Okā-chan" said Sakuya smacking her older brother

Masato looked down at his younger sister and gave her nuggie. Sakuya gripped her head as she kicked him in the shin. Before they could go into an all out fight, the panthers intervened. They pulled them by their clothes to separate them.

"Enough you two" said Hisashi the alpha

"Hai" said both

Sasuke concluded that they acted this way, got lectured and had given the same answer for years. "I did not know you had brother"

Sakuya shrugged. "Well he...."

Masato cut her off. "It's not any of your business" said the boy glaring at Sasuke. "Let's go home Sakuya, I want to see Okā-san"

Sakuya nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Uchi-san do you…?"

Sakuya did not find Sasuke behind her. He was gone. She looked for him in the trees but he was nowhere to be found. She thought it was best, otherwise her Okā-san would be mad if she had invited him over. After all she had been avoiding him, to have him appear at their doorstep all of a sudden, Sakuya was sure to get grounded. Plus, her Okā-san needed to explain to Masato that she was with child and it was none other than Sasuke's child. This was sure to be a wild day.

- - - Sakura got off work and went quickly back home. She wanted to have food prepared for her son. She had not seen him over a year and missed him dearly. Letters had never been enough to keep in touch with him. She wanted him here with her and the day had come. As she walked inside, she found most of the panthers in the living room. She walked to the kitchen and found her son helping Sakuya with dinner. She watched them. It was always rare to find the getting along and she wanted to treasure the moment.

"I thought Okā-san hated tomatoes?"

"Well she tried them and she likes them now" said Sakuya stirring the spoon inside the pot

"Why are we making so much food?" asked Masato

She turned to him. "You have a huge appetite or have you forgotten how much you eat?"

"No I don't!" argued the boy

"Maybe not you but I'm sure Okā-san does, right?" Sakuya turned to the entrance of the kitchen and smiled at Sakura

Masato turned to the entrance and grinned at Sakura. He walked up to her as did Sakura and hugged him. "I missed you my little man. Oh, how have you grown"

Sakura's eyes watered. Masato patted her Okā-san back. "Why are you crying Okā-san? I'm here and I missed you too"

"Hormones" said Sakuya without thinking. Masato turned to his younger sister with a confused look on his face.

"I mean to say that…you know how Okā-san is" said Sakuya quickly going back to cooking

Sakuya prepared the table while Masato fed the panthers. Sakura tried helping out her daughter but Sakuya nudged her towards the table to sit. Once everything was served, they sat down and shared a smile. It was nice to have all…most of the family together. As they ate, Masato watched Sakura. He was baffled that his Okā-san was eating tomatoes. Masato saved his questioning after dinner.

"Okā-san when did you start liking tomatoes?"

"Since she got pregnant" blurted Sakuya. She dropped her chopsticks and turned to Sakura.

"Wait! What?!" yelled Masato

"You should see who the father is…damn it" Cursed Sakuya as she slapped her forehead on the table. She should just be called 'blurty' today. Sakuya could not seem to control her mouth today.

Sakura knew this was not her daughter's ordinary behavior. She turned to her son and glared at him. "What did you put on her food Masato-kun?"

"Just a few herbs to tell me the truth. What is this about you pregnant? Who got you pregnant Okā-san?" demanded Masato

Sakuya was about open her mouth but clasped it shut with her hands. She could not sink further than she already was, it be suicide. Sakura patted Sakuya's hand before turning to her son. "The father is Uchiha Sasuke"

"What! How the hell…did…uhhhh" Sakura and Sakuya watched as Masato fell from his chair and down to the floor. They waited for him to stand up and keep yelling but it wasn't happening. Then it dawned on them. Masato fainted. He actually fainted. Sakuya turned to her Okā-san and back to her older brother before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh man…I didn't se-see…that coming" laughed Sakuya

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, me neither. We should take him to his room"

Sakuya nodded and used Kage Bunshin no Justsu to get Masato upstairs to his room.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank _Udhinasasa_ for reviewing!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

- - - Sakura woke up her daughter first. She had decided to go to work this morning. She was feeling well and she did not want to be here when her son woke up. She asked Sakuya to wake her brother up after she was long out of the house. Sakuya nodded and waved at her mother. With her feet she looked for her slippers when shoe could not find them she used her hands and fell forward to the wooden floor.

"Ow..."

"That was smart" said Shikako who was sitting at the window

"Meany!" Sakuya found her slippers and moved to fix her bed. "Why are you here so early?"

"I heard that Masato is here, is it true?" asked Shikako sitting on the bed once it was done

"Yeah, he's…" Sakuya was cut off when the door to her room opened and in came Masato.

"I heard a crash, what's…oh hey Shikako" said Masato relaxing and walking up to his best friend. They smacked knuckles. Masato was ready to start a good conversation but stopped. "What are you doing in Sakuya's room?"

Shikako turned to look at Sakuya and turned to look back at him teammate. Masato squinted his eyes at them. Knowing that Shikako was not going to bother explaining things, Sakuya took up the task.

"Well you know how Shikako is, he's too lazy to knock on the door. He just comes through the window."

"Less troublesome" said Shikako

Sakuya nudged Masato and Shikako out of her room. "I need to get ready and you two need to catch up, so out, out"

Sakuya watched Masato invited Shikako to him room while he himself got ready. She went to take a quick shower so she could prepare breakfast. They sat down and Sakuya waited until Masato was done with his serving before she pestered him with questions.

"Masato-nii, what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to Uchiha, beat him up and then demand him to marry mom" Masato thought about what he just said and glared at Sakuya. "You put those herbs in my food didn't you?"

"Of course! You can't go do that, mom hasn't even told Uchi-san and doesn't want to"

"Why?" asked Masato. "Are they not lovers?"

Sakuya shrugged. "I don't know for either"

Sakuya turned to Shikako and signaled with her eyes at her brother. Shikako being smart knew what Sakuya wanted him to do and because he liked her, he was going to do her this favor. He helped clean up and turned to Masato.

"Masato lets go. Inoue must be anxious to see you" said Shikako

Masato froze in his steps at the name. Sakuya smirked. She knew that her brother had a crush on Inoue. She watched them leave the house and turned to the panthers. She went to feed them before she too walked out of the house with Cho in tow.

- - - Sakura was in the backyard of the hospital with her food. She was surprised that she had not seen her son earlier in the day. She had expected him to barge in her office and demand explanations. Sakura deemed that her daughter must have done something to distract him but she wondered how long the distraction was going to last.

"I did not know you had a son as well" stated Sasuke

Sakura turned to the window where Sasuke was sitting on. She took off her shoe and threw it at Sasuke. "You moron! Don't scare me like that!"

Sasuke caught her shoe and threw it next to her. He got off the window ledge and sat in front of her facing her. He analyzed her trying to figure out if there was something wrong with her. He did not find anything. Before he could activate his Sharingan, Sakura launched a question on him.

"Are you sick or injured Sasuke?"

"No"

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Sakura going back to her eating

Sasuke did not answer and knew that it would annoy Sakura. He stared at her and saw her shiver. "Are you cold Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him and glared. She didn't say anything and went back to eating even though her tongue was burning with curses to yell at him. Sasuke had forgotten momentarily why he came here in the first place. "I thought you hated tomatoes Sakura?"

Sakura paused her eating and looked down at her food. She inwardly cursed. Her food was full of tomatoes. "I used to, people change Sasuke"

Sasuke watched her go back to her food but he knew that she was hiding something. He did not want to force an answer out of her but he did want her to tell him. Sakura watched him get up but disappear from her sight. She held in her gasp but let it out when he appeared behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist. She was inwardly praying that he did not notice her small round stomach.

"Really? Want to show me again how much you have changed?" asked Sasuke nipping at Sakura's neck

Sakura held in her moan but her hands trembled. She was going to drop her food if Sasuke kept this up. She needed to move away or make Sasuke leave. Her thoughts became blurred as Sasuke ran his tongue up her neck. Before Sakura could utter a protest, Sasuke sucked on her neck. Sakura dropped her food and gripped Sasuke's thighs as she leaned back.

"Damn it Sasuke! We are behind the hos…hospital…we can't do this…not here" Sakura gasped in between words

"Let us go somewhere else then" stated Sasuke gripping her hips

There was a loud giggle. Sasuke and Sakura turned away and looked up to see who it was that had caught them. They sighed, it was only Ino. She came over and gave them a huge grin. Sasuke not being used to Ino's cheery attitude just stared at her with no expression on his face. Sakura on the other hand was sweating buckets.

"You made up! Then you told him, right Sakura?" asked Ino sticking her foot where it did not belong like always

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ino and then down at Sakura. "Told me what?"

Sakura glared at Ino and Ino mentally hit herself. Now she had to come up for away to get Sakura out of this. Sasuke turned to look at her and she smiled. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she smiled back at him. They were trying to confuse him. Ino moved her hand behind her back to pull some of her hair. There had to be some way not to make things worse than she already had.

"If Sakura hasn't told you then I have no right to tell you. They are her feelings not mine, I'm not sticking my foot any further then were it is standing" said Ino

_Feelings? Well at least Sasuke would not ask further. He had no idea how to approach or open the subject but sure as hell stray away from it_. Thought Sakura as she relaxed.

Sasuke was going to ask what was going on but was interrupted. More like he felt a presence running towards them at full speed. There were three more with this person. He, Sakura and Ino turned to the rooftop of the building next to the hospital. They waited a minute before the boy was standing in the place they had expected him to be.

"Teme! Get away from Okā-san!" yelled Masato. He jumped down from the rooftop and ran towards Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura tried getting up from in between Sasuke's legs but he gripped her waist and kept her rooted to the spot. Shikako and Inoue jumped from the roof top and ran to catch up to Masato. Sakura looked up at the roof top, Sakuya was at the top with an apologetic look on her face. She jumped down and caught up with Shikako.

"Couldn't you keep him busy?" Sakuya asked Shikako

Inoue stepped up to defend Shikako since Shikako was too lazy to do it and give an explanation. "We tried but I mentioned that Okā-san was working at the hospital and then Masato-kun just ran off"

Sakuya stomped on the ground not wanting to curse. She turned to her older brother and ran towards him. Shikako and Inoue followed after her. Sakura gripped Masato's shoulder and pulled him back. He looked down at her and glared. "Respect Okā-san's decision Masato-nii, don't trouble her"

Masato pulled Sakuya's hand off his shoulder and lightly shoved her behind him. Shikako caught her before she could trip with her own two feet and walked towards Masato to get him to calm down and to watch what he was doing but Sakuya pulled his sleeve and shook her head. "Let Okā-san deal with him later"

"I should beat some sense into you! How dare you go and get Okā-san with child!" yelled Masato "Make things right and marry her or I will kill you right now on the spot!"

Sakura and Ino stared at Masato like he had grown a second head. Sakuya and Shikako looked at him, they thought that he must have grown a brain while he had been away. Inoue was just confused at all of this. She was sure her Okā-san was going to explain things later after dinner. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at Masato. He wanted the boy to repeat what he had just yelled at him.

"What do you mean boy?"

Sakura got up. "Masato that is enough! You back home, now!"

Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura to the side. "No! Repeat what you just said boy!"

"Masato now!" yelled Sakura

Sakuya walked up to Masato and slammed her hand on the back of his neck. Masato went unconscious and fell forward. Sakuya flinched and pulled the back of Masato's shirt so he wouldn't slam hard to the ground. Shikako nudged her to the side and lifted the sleeping Masato on his shoulder. Inoue walked up to Shikako and checked on Masato. He would be fine and patted Shikako to go on. Sakuya turned to her mother and bowed in apology. She ran off to catch up with the rest who were already on the roof top waiting for her. Ino looked away from the couple and walked away. This was no place for her to linger by.

Sakura sat down and took a deep breath. Sasuke turned to her and she did not meet his gaze. He paced in front of her trying to get his thoughts in order before he could utter anything that would not benefit the situation. He stopped and turned to Sakura. He walked up to her and placed her face in between his hands. He felt her tense up and he raised her face to look down at her. Sakura did not look away, she looked straight at him. Throwing all fear out of the way.

Sasuke leaned forward, placing his forehead on top of hers. "Tell me the truth Sakura"

Sakura hesitated only for a second before speaking. "I am with child…your child"

Sasuke leaned back just an inch to take Sakura's lips with his own. She blinked a couple of times before responding back.

"Marry me" demanded Sasuke

"W…why?" mumbled Sakura between a kiss

"I want you" stated Sasuke looking down at her

Sakura looked up at him. She knew Sasuke was no good with words and those were probably the closest 'I love you' she would get from him. It might be good enough for her now but she knew that in the future she would get to hear those words come out from his lips. She stood up and got on her tip toes. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to meet her half way.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank the following reviewers: _Twisted Musalih_ and _marlenedenzel_!**

**To _I Am Me_: You're probably right...but too complicated to keep up with...i don't have enough memory cells**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

- - - Shikako placed Masato down on the grass while Inoue went over to inspect him. Sakuya sat down away from the group. She felt awful for resorting to violence to get her older brother to calm down and listen to their Oka-san. Shikako walked over to her and nudged her, she didn't respond. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"You did what you had to do Sakuya"

Sakuya sighed. "It didn't feel like it"

"He's going be fine Sakuya-chan, look he's regaining consciousness" stated Inoue

Sakuya and Shikako turned to look at Masato. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. He looked around and found Inoue. She smiled at him and he blushed looking away. His eyes landed on Shikako and his little sister. "What are you two doing?"

Sakuya looked at Shikako and then at Masato. "Nothing! We were just talking"

Masato squinted his eyes at them before he started complaining. "My neck hurts, what happened?"

"Sakuya beat some sense into you" stated Inoue

Masato stayed quiet. He was thinking back to what he had been doing before he was knocked out. He stood up suddenly and glared at Sakuya. She flinched and Shikako stepped in front of her. "Calm down Masato"

"Why did you knock me out? That hurt you know!" complained Masato

Sakuya peeked out of from behind Shikako. "You should've obeyed Okā-san then I wouldn't have hurt you in the first place!"

Masato lifted his chin and looked away. Sakuya stuck out her tongue at him. Inoue giggled and Shikako sighed. Ah siblings…speaking of them, look who was running towards them.

"Shika-nii!" Shikako turned around and found his kid sister running up to them. She launched herself at Shikako and he turned around to give her his back. She climbed it until she was resting on his shoulders. "I heard Masato-baka is back, is it true?"

Shikako and Sakuya pointed to where Masato was sitting. Shikako gripped her legs before she could jump off. "What are you doing here Shikamari?"

"I came to see Masato-baka!" Shikamari jumped off Shikako's shoulders and ran up to Masato. He got him by the collar and shook him. "You owe me!"

"Eh! Wha…what do you…me…mean?" asked Masato plucking the child off of him and lifting her away

"Before you left we played and you said if I won you would get me a cake. I won but you left the next day! You owe me!" yelled Shikamari. She might have Temari's temper but she was as smart as Shikamaru.

"We want cake too!" the Uzumaki twins yelled as they came crashing from the sky

"Be careful you two!" yelled Natsuhana grabbing her brother and sister before they could land on the ground. After landing safely she dropped them. "It always has to be exaggeration with the two of you"

The twins ran over to Masato and each one took one of his arms and pulled. They chanted with Shikamari about cake. Shikako sighed. Natsuhana shook her head. Inoue and Sakuya laughed. All they needed was Teiji and it would be like the good old days.

- - - Three Weeks Later

There was a celebration going on in the Uchiha mansion. The children were outside running around while the older ones were keeping an out for them and keep them out of trouble.

Most of the Uchiha estate had been destroyed. Sasuke did not want any reminders on what had occurred that fateful night. The walls that had separated the Uchiha estate from the rest of Konohagakeru were torn down. Instead a park, houses and stores were built. A two floor mansion had been constructed. It was longer than it was tall. It was where Sasuke would be living with Sakura. Even though Masato was having a hard time adjusting to Sasuke presences, he was dealing with it. He and Sakuya would be living with them.

There were a lot of gaps of land to be filled. They would remain empty until Masato and Sakuya would grow up and build a house of their taste to build some day. It was gift from Sasuke which Sakuya accepted and Masato thanked. Another house had been built for the panthers. They had not accepted living under Uchiha Sasuke's roof as they put it. So instead Sakuya and Masato got to work and built a house near the Uchiha mansion for the panthers. The panthers had accepted only because it had been built by Masato and Sakuya who still bared the name Īshinzō.

A house was built for Suigetsu and Karin but it was on the other side which meant that they would not be bothering Sasuke or Sakura any time soon. Not that they would be, there were rumors that they got along more than they let on…if you know what I mean…wink.

There was laughter inside the Uchiha mansion that had been built. There was Naruto with his pregnant wife Kohana, Shikamaru and Temari. Ino and Choji, Neji and his wife Tenten. Kiba and his wife Hinata as well as Shino and his wife came along to celebrate. Gaara with his wife and Kankuro and his girlfriend were invited as well. Karin and Suigetsu were invited but where nowhere to be seen. The children were called inside to join the adults. What were they celebrating? Well let's find out shall we?

"I want to make a toast" stated Naruto as he raised his glass "I want to wish Sasuke and Sakura a happy, healthy and strong marriage. You deserve it."

"Banzai!" Every one yelled and drank away. Everyone except Kohana and Sakura who could not drink any alcohol.

Sakuya cheered as well. "To give me a lot of otōto's and imōto's too!"

The adults laughed and Masato gave her a noogie. They were celebrating Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. It was a small reception with just their closest friends and the children. After the toasting was over with they all started to dance to slow music. There was no throwing of the bouquet since every one there was married.

The Uzumaki twins and Shikamari were off trying to get a piece of the cake and not get noticed. Kiyoshi, son of Kiba and Hinata, was right behind them trying to make them stop before they got in trouble. Then again there was Kasuga, daughter of Gaara keeping an eye on them. Shou, son of Shino was following the group but did not know what they were up to.

"You should stop, you're gonna get in trouble" said Kiyoshi pulling on Shikamari's dress

Shikamari turned around. "You're in it with us, so stop complaining and come on"

Shou pulled on Kiyoshi's shirt. "What are you doing?"

"They want to get some cake without permission"

Kasuga walked after them like nothing was going on. She was a very quiet girl, did not say much unless it was asked of her. She looked back to see if any of the adults had caught on what the children were up to. She shrugged when she saw no one looking and kept up with the kids.

"You want to dance Masato-kun?" asked Inoue. Masato looked over at her and only gave her a small nod not being able to say anything else.

Sakuya giggled as his older brother's shyness. She had been talking with Haru daughter of Hinata and Kiba before she got distracted. Teiji, Natsuhana, Shikako, and Sakuya were standing by the wall watching the adults dance. Natsuhana got a glint in her eyes and whispered to Teiji. Teiji glared at her and shook his head. Natsuhana silently pleaded with him until he gave up and went to do her bidding. He stepped in front of Sakuya and extended his hand to her, as to request her to dance with him. Shikako turned to the scene with wide eyes and glared at Teiji. He snatched Sakuya's hand before it touched Teiji's palm and pulled her to dance.

Sakuya blushed as she placed her hand on Shikako's shoulder and his placed his hand on her back. Natsuhana clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her girly giggle. Teiji slowly shook his head. She had gotten Teiji to ask Sakuya to dance just so Shikako could take her away. Haru giggled as well and patted her cousin Teiji on the back.

- - - Sakura looked over at her son and daughter and smiled. Sasuke gave her a spin and her attention went back to him. She smiled up at him and Sasuke smirked down at her.

"You are going to have to watch out for that Nara boy if you want to keep raspberry with you for a couple of more years" whispered Sasuke

"You mean 'we'" stated Sakura

Sasuke gave her a muffled chuckle as he rested his face on her head. Sakura sighed and smiled. She would have never expected for this to ever happen to her. She had expected her future differently but she gladly accepted this. There was nothing else that could get in their way or separate them.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "What now?"

Sasuke looked down at her. "We let time pass us by"

Sakura smiled and giggled as Sasuke twirled her again. Yes, now it was all up to time.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank the following for reviewing: XxRoseLoverxX!**

**Sad to say but this is the last chapter! I had fun!**

**I do not own Naruto! Just the kids!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**Four Years Later**

- - - There was some shuffling of sheets as a little boy got off his bed. He got on his tip toes to turn the door knob and opened the door. He walked out and quietly ran to the room at the end of the hall. Silently opening the door he walked inside the room towards the bed. He lifted the sheets up and took the first locks of hair he could get his hands on. He pulled and ran out of the room to hide inside another.

Masato sat up from his bed and grabbed his head. "Argh! When I find you I am going to tickle you until you pee your pants boy!"

The little boy clapped his hands over his mouth to muffle his laugh. Sakuya sat up and looked over at her door. There sat the little boy trying to hide his laughter. Sakuya strained her ear and laughed. She got up from her bed and walked over to the little boy. "What did you do to Masato-nii this time?"

"I pull his hair" giggled the boy

Sakuya giggled. "Next time you should pull his cheeks, like this"

Sakuya pulled the little boy's cheek apart and the glared at her. Sakuya ruffled his hair and carried him up. They walked out of the room and to the hall. They heard Masato stumble and complain at the way he had been awakened. They both laughed and walked down stairs. Sakuya sat the boy down in a chair and tapped her chin trying to think of what was good to eat today.

She turned to the little boy. "What do you want to eat Sosuke-chibi?"

"Tomato soup!" yelled Sosuke

Sakuya squinted her eyes at her itōto. He loved tomatoes as much or more than their Otō. She looked inside the fridge, there had to be some of that in here. There always was something with tomatoes in the fridge. She took out something from the fridge and went to heat it up. "Tomato soup coming up!"

Sosuke cheered. Masato came from behind and placed his hand on his head. "Where's that little brat? I'm looking for him but I can't find him"

"Hey! I'm here Masato-nii" said Sosuke pulling his hand away from his head

"Oh, there you are!" Masato ruffled his hair and moved Sosuke's head from side to side. He stopped his fooling around when he felt fingers on his ear. He yelped and ran behind Sakuya. "Okā-san knock it off!"

Sakura chuckled. She still had the power to scare her eldest son. Masato brought out the baby chair from the kitchen and placed it next to Sosuke.

"Ohayo Okā-san!" greeted Sakuya as she placed a plate of soup in front of Sosuke

"Ohayo Sakuya-chan" greeted Sakura as she placed her one year old in the baby chair

Sakuya walked up to the baby boy on the chair and poked his nose. "Ohayo Sanosuke-chibi"

The baby gurgled and clapped his hands. Sakura went to the fridge and took out a couple of tomatoes. She cut one up and gave a slice to the baby. The little one quickly tuck it on his mouth. Sakuya took the rice cooker and other vegetables. Sakura walked over to help but Sakuya nudged her to go sit down. Masato helped her sit down and walked over to the kitchen and helped Sakuya with breakfast.

"When did you get back Masato-kun?" asked Sakura helping Sosuke eat his soup

"Last night, I woke the shrimp but placed him back on his bed" said Masato cutting the vegetables and placing them on small plates

Sasuke walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He ran his fingers throw Sosuke's hair and rubbed noses with Sanosuke. He walked up to Sakura and kissed her as he rubbed her belly. Sakuya giggled at the display of love while Masato looked away. "Maybe that two of you should keep your hands to yourself. Okā-san is already pregnant, wait after she gives birth"

Ah, yes Sakura was yet again pregnant. Even though she had given birth just a year ago to Sanosuke, she would be giving birth again in a couple of months. Sakuya was happy with her new younger brothers but she was hoping that her mother would give birth to a girl. Sakura also wanted it so. She was getting tired of all the boys in the house and only her and Sakuya as the girls.

"Masato-nii leave them alone. Love can't be stopped, it is as it is" said Sakuya as she brought the small bowls of vegetables to the table and Masato brought the rice cooker.

Sasuke helped the teens serve breakfast. He ruffled Sakuya's hair before sitting down at the head of the table with Sakura on his left side. Masato sat on the other side facing Sasuke while Sakuya sat to his right.

"Itadakimas!" they said before they started to eat breakfast

It was a pleasant meal. Sanosuke was the only one making noise and Sosuke only complained that his little brother was getting him dirty. Sakuya only laughed and helped Sosuke get cleaned up after picking up the table. She showered the boy, placed him in clean clothes and left him in his room as she went to get herself ready. After wards, Sakuya helped Sasuke shower Sanosuke since Sakura could not do it on her own without placing her belly in danger. Sasuke was having none of that.

Masato grabbed Sosuke while Sakuya grabbed a clean Sanosuke and walked towards the master bedroom. They knocked twice not wanting to see something that would damage their eyesight. After getting permission to go in they stood at the end of the bed. Sakura was lying on the bed sideways while Sasuke fluffed a pillow. The teens squinted their eyes at them and their mother looked away. They scrunched their nose knowing exactly what they had been doing.

"We are going to take the chibis out" said Sakuya informing them not asking for permission

"Don't you have a mission Sakuya?" asked Sasuke

"Nope, not until I get called" stated Sakuya. Yes, she was finally a Chuunin and going on missions. "Plus Okā-san needs rest, rest okay?"

Sakura chuckled. "Yes, I do. Thank you my little ones"

"We are not little any more Okā-san" stated Masato

Sakura glared at her eldest boy. "You will always be my little one Masato-kun, get used to it"

"We are going now" said Sakuya waving "Wave later to Okā and Otō Sanosuke, you too Sosuke"

The infant clapped while Sosuke went and kissed Sakura and hugged Sasuke. "Come back for dinner"

"We will Uchi-Otō" said Sakuya closing the door

Sakuya walked to the house next to the Uchiha mansion and called for the panthers who were there to come out. They walked towards their favorite spot by the Yamato waterfall. The panthers went to the woods up above the waterfall to hunt and train on their own. Masato dropped a backpack and pulled out a blanket and a couple of toys. He placed Sosuke on the blanket and helped Sakuya with the baby.

"You're going to go visit your girlfriend?" asked Sakura smirking

Masato blushed and gave his sister a noogie before disappearing into smoke. They were not alone for too long. Sakuya felt the twins nearing them. They might have grown into eleven year olds but they were as hyper as usual. This time however they were walking. They had their three year old kid sister. Well Natsuko had little Natsuki with him while Natsumi had infant Natsuo with her.

"Ohayo Natsuki-chibi" greeted Sakuya to the little three year old girl

"Ohayo Sakuya-nee" greeted the little girl hugging Sakuya. She went over and sat next to Sosuke who immediately started to play with. Sakuya helped Natsumi with the infant and laid the little boy next to Sanosuke to look up at the sky. "Sometimes, I think Uchi-Otō and Naruto-Oji are competing to see who can have the most kids"

"Yeah, that what Natsuhana-nee said too" stated Natsumi fixing her two long ponytails

Well at the moment it seemed that Sasuke was winning since Sakura was due in two or three months while Kohana was due in five. Though Kohana stated as she shook Naruto from the collar of his shirt that she would not be having kids any time soon after she gave birth. But if counting all together Naruto was winning by one.

The twins took out another blanket and laid it out on the grass. They sat down and Natsumi dropped her backpack on it. She dumped its contents on it. It was a bunch of candy. Natsuko dropped a ball on top of the candy. Sakuya looked over. A grin spread on her lips. Sosuke and Natsuki turned to the ball as well. Natsuko got out another ball and handed to the three year olds.

"You two know were to play, go on" said Natsuko. The three year olds got the ball and ran off. Chiyo followed the kids to make sure they did not cause or get in trouble.

Without being called Chiyoko and Dai came out from the trees and lay besides the already sleeping infants. In a couple of hours they would be climbing on them. Cho came from the forest and stood next to Sakuya. The cub was fully grown with a two cubs of her own. Her mate, Eri came out with the cubs.

"Are the others coming?" asked Sakuya

"I told everyone, they should be getting here soon" said Natsumi tossing Sakuya a chocolate bar

- - - There were not many customers in the store. Once they were done and paid for the flowers, she leave the shop to her mom and she could go out. Right now, she was fumbling with left over daises. Making crowns to later on place on her two year old brother. She had not expected to have a baby brother but Otō-san wanted a son and Okā-san could not deny him. She found him cute with his chubby cheeks and pointy brunette hair.

"Shouldn't you be looking after the shop? They might as well have stolen from under your nose"

Inoue blinked and instinctively backed away. After trying to calm her racing heart she smiled. "Masato-kun you're back!"

She went around and hugged him. It was Masato's time to blink rapidly and blush as Inoue wrapped her arms around him. He gave in and hugged her back tighter. There was a clearing of a throat and the two older teens quickly parted. Seeing that it was a smirking customer, she went back around the desk. After placing the money on the cashier, she turned back to Masato. He was playing around with the flowers Inoue had been fixing.

"You want to go out…somewhere Inoue-chan?" asked Masato not really looking at her

Inoue blushed. "Uh…y-yeah"

"More than ready to leave huh" asked Ino coming out from the back

Inoue turned to her mother and lightly glared at her. "Okā-san!"

"You won't mind taking your itōto then?"

Inoue shoulders hung low. Masato finally asked her out on a date. A date she had been dreaming of for so long and her Okā-san wanted her to bring her little brother, what a bummer. She turned to Masato as he leaned forward and smiled at her. "Bring him along, Sakuya can watch him over. She's looking over the others with the twins."

Inoue smiled and ran to the back and inside the house. She grabbed her itōto and his bag before running back. "I'm ready!"

"Take care and have fun" winked Ino as she waved

After walking out of the flower shop and leaving her itōto in the care of Sakuya, Inoue began to chatter away. "How was your mission Masato-kun?"

"Leaving out the bandits that we crossed, it went without a problem"

"You didn't get injured or anything seriously hurt did you…or the others?" asked Inoue panicking

"No, nothing like that. Natsuhana must be giving her report to the Hokage right now. Shikako must be in his home sleeping." Said Masato

They walked in silence for a while. Their hands bumped into each other as they walked. Masato got the courage and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Inoue nearly gasped and blushed as she looked at Masato. He had his hand in a fist inside his pocket. He was nervous as he looked at Inoue. She smiled at him and he returned it after sighing in relief.

- - - Natsuhana waited outside her father's office. He was talking to another group, probably about the mission they were going to embark on. She was not tired. She had gotten enough sleep this morning but needed to buy her Okā-san some take out she desired to eat. Plus she needed to make sure the twins didn't get carried away and forget that they had the younglings with them. The door opened up and she stood up straight. After greeting the departing group, she went inside without knocking.

"Hokage-sama, I come to give my report on the mission of group three" said Natsuhana saluting

"Ah my Natsuhana is home!" Naruto rushed over and hugged his eldest daughter

Natsuhana laughed and hugged her Otō back. "Otō-san you're crushing me"

Naruto let go of his daughter but nudged her forward until she sat down. He went to his plants. "How was your mission Natsuhana-chibi?"

"We crossed some bandits but we dealt with them. Besides that it went okay. Otō-san, I'm not little" said Natsuhana pouting

Naruto quickly turned back to his daughter. "Are you injured? Where does it hurt?"

"Otō-san, I'm okay. I didn't get injured" reassured Natsuhana taking the water sprayer and walking over to Naruto

Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Natsuhana-chibi, you'll always be my chibi."

Naruto patted her eldest daughter's head. They watered the plants and watched the village. "Otō-san, Okā-san wanted some Ramen. I'm sure she would want to share a meal with you. Why don't you go buy some and head home for an hour or two?"

"I need to stay here for incase of an emergency" said Naruto but in his head he wanted to be with his wife

Natsuhana smiled at her father. "Why don't you leave a Kage Bushin? I'll leave one too if you like?"

"Why didn't I think about that?" laughed Naruto. He made a clone as did Natsuhana. She waved at Naruto as he leaped out the window.

"I hope you are Hokage to Konohagakeru for a very long time Otō-san" whispered Natsuhana as she left the office

- - - Shikako groaned when he heard pounding at his bedroom door. He knew it was probably Shikamari but he doubt it, it had to be his Okā-san. He got up before she could break the door down. When he opened the door, he was ready to turn away and flop back into his bed but Temari was having none of that. She grabbed her son and hugged him. Shikako sighed and hugged his Okā-san back. He knew she worried about them but she shouldn't have. He was not dumb enough to get injured or killed.

"I'm okay Okā-san"

"Really? You didn't get injured?" asked Temari analyzing her son

"Temari leave the boy alone, if he were injured Natsuhana or Masato would have notified us" said Shikamaru gripping his wife's shoulders "Now come on. Let the boy rest"

"Fine. Your food is on the table Shikako" said Temari as Shikamaru hauled her away. "Natsumi came over, she said they are all getting together by the waterfall"

Shikako looked at his bed, sighed and walked over to the kitchen. He ate his breakfast quickly. He did not want to be here, not when his parents were home. He took a quick shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and walked out of the house. He headed towards the Ninja Academy. He waited under a tree and took a nap.

The students came out from school. Shikamari caught sight of his sleeping nii-chan and grinned. She quietly ran over to him and jumped on him. Shikako sat up and groaned. He should have seen that coming. He had to tell his imōto that jumping on him like that was going to break a rib or two. He lifted Shikamari off of him and stood up. After stretching and making sure his bones where intact. He let Shikamari hug him.

"Did I hurt you Shikako-nii?" asked the two spiked tailed girl

"You could have. Next time just hug me" said Shikako patting him "We are going see the others"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" said Shikamari pushing her nii-chan to move faster. She saw another familiar face and waved. "Teiji-kun! Ryozo-kun! Are you going too?"

Said brunette and red head boys turned around and walked up to the Nara's. "Yes, we are heading there"

Ryozo turned to glare at Shikako. Shikako returned the same glare. Teiji was well aware of what was going on but ignored it. Shikamari on the other hand was oblivious to the situation or was just too used to this happening all the time. "Then let's all go together" said Shikamari

They agreed jumped to the nearest roof top.

- - - Sakuya ears perked. She finished changing Sanosuke's diaper and collected the left over trash from the three year olds had left. Natsumi and Natsuko looked over at what had caught Sakuya's interest. Natsuhana was already here sitting down with Natsuo feeding him. Then they saw Shikako, Shikamari, Teiji and Ryozo land a few feet away from them. Shikamari ran over to the group and sat next to the infants. Ryozo walked over to Sakuya and greeted her. She smiled at him and offered him a sweet. Shikako glared at the red head boy and tightened his hand into a fist.

"Nothing is going to change is you don't speak up Nara-san. Keep this up and Ryozo will win Sakuya-chan's affection" said Teiji

Shikako looked at the teen. He was right but then again the red was his best friend so he had to watch out if Teiji was setting him in some kind of trap. Teiji rolled his eyes at the older teen. He was thinking too much. Thinking would get him nowhere in this situation. Natsuhana seeing the irritation in her friends eyes, decided to help him out. She asked Ryozo is he could please go check on the toddlers who were playing on the other side. Not seeing the harm in it, Ryozo got up and went to check on the kids. Natsuhana caught Shikako's eyes and motioned for Sakuya.

Shikako went to sit next to Sakuya. "Why is that brat here?"

"Who?" asked Sakuya not understanding

Shikako sighed. Sakuya could be dense sometimes. It was troublesome. "I mean the red head"

"I invited him here. He's part of my team and my friend" said Sakuya "How come you don't like him Shikako-chan?"

Shikako looked at the fifteen year old Sakuya. Why could she not see what he saw? "I just don't like him"

"That's not a proper answer Shikako-chan" said Sakuya squinting her eyes at him

Natsuhana sighed. She felt like smacking Shikako upside the head. He would save him from an argument because it was time for everyone to have some fun. "Okay, it's time to play some ball!"

Natsuko, Natsumi, Shikamari, Teiji, Ryozo, Sakuya, Natsuhana and Shikako got in the middle of the field. "We all know the rules, no jutsus or using hands. It seems that Inoue and Masato won't be joining us"

"No wait!"

"We are here!"

Masato ran over to the group in hand with Inoue. They stopped next to the group. "Okay, there are ten members, two groups, five each!"

It was boys vs. girls…like always.

Natsuhana took the ball. "Losers buy the meal"

Everyone agreed. Cho and Eri would be keeping score and making sure no one cheated. The ball was thrown up high and the game began.

- - - Everyone was hiding their chakra. They were up high were the waterfall began. They were all watching the teen/kids play ball below them. They did not come to check on the kids. They had just gathered together. Well…it was more like Sakura wanted to make sure her baby was okay. Sasuke could not deny her anything and carried her over to where the kids were. There they found Naruto and his wife Kohana staring at the kids. Ino came along with Choji to check that Inoue was taking care of her brother. They did not have to guess who was coming next. There were lightly arguing in whispers. Temari was telling Shikamaru that they were not spying but watching. They came to an abrupt stop when they saw the others. They were surprised when they saw Neji and Tenten come out from the bushes. Their excuse was that they were training nearby. No one took that excuse seriously.

"This is some kind or reunion?" asked Tenten

"No, just coincidence" stated Sasuke

Kohana shook her head. "Nothing is coincidence. This is fate"

Shikamaru only agreed but did not think it was fate. This just occurred because of certain events and actions. Yet he was not going to speak those words aloud, not if he wanted his wife to hit him. Temari already seemed to know what he was thinking and lightly nudge his arm before twining their fingers together.

Naruto looked down on the kids. "They are the future generations. The generations that will keep Kohonagakeru safe and in peace"

Kohana smiled as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and took his hand. Sakura took out a tissue and wiped the tears before they ran down her face. Sasuke looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder as he brought her closer to him. Even though the rest of their friends were not here, they had gone through a lot together. Peace and family is what they had been rewarded and there were no words that could ever express how grateful they were. Yes, one of the children below them would probably be future Hokage. They knew that those children would fight for peace, friendship and family.

**The End!**

**

* * *

This is were I end it. I really enjoyed writing this story! I want to thank every one who reviewed and read for this story! I also want to thank every one who placed this story on their Favorites and Story Alert!  
**

**I might write another story but with the kids as main characters, I'm not sure. **

**Peace every one!**

**_Artemis of Luna_  
**


End file.
